Lágrimas rojas
by grilpower456
Summary: Pregunto es difícil darte cuenta de que la persona que más amas ya no es tuya... Susan Pevensie lo sabe y por lo tanto tiene que cambiar a una persona que ni el rey Caspian imaginaria encontrar. Dulce y trágica historia como cambiamos cuando el odio y la ira se apodera de nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

Otro fiction más… descubra que pasara esta vez.

**REGRESO A CASA**

Eustase Scrubb se despedía de sus primos Lucy y Edmund Pevensie porque en este día partían hacia Finchley, su tío Arthur regreso de la guerra y era tiempo de regresar a casa, tenían tantas cosas que contar a sus hermanos, querían regresar pero cuando vieron a su primo como se entristecía sonrieron, regresando para darle un gran abraso por toda la aventura mientras estaban viviendo con él.

-Te voy a extrañar –dijo Eustase a Edmund dando un gran apretón de manos

-Yo también –respondió Edmund con una sonrisa, caminando hacia el auto que los esperaba, cuando comenzó a andar no iba a esperar a hacer la ultima broma a su primo, abrió la ventanilla y sacando una caja de dulces dejando a Eustase con cara de asombro –Gracias por todo –fue lo último que escucho del rey de Narnia.

-Papá es mejor que nos detengamos para que descanses –dijo preocupada Lucy a su padre cuando se detuvo a revisar por tercera vez el auto.

-No hija ya esta –respondió su padre cerrando el cofre –tu madre los espera con ansias –poniendo de nuevo el auto en la carretera.

-Ya quiero llegar… necesito la comida de mamá –decía Edmund chupándose los dedos después de comer el ultimo dulce que robo a Eustase

Lucy y su padre sonrieron ya que sabían que Edmund llegando a casa se convertiría en dueño de la cocina.

Paso una hora para llegar a casa, se hiso de noche, Edmund y Lucy bajaron del auto para entrar a su casa observando que estaba obscura pero justo cuando encendieron la luz vieron que era una sorpresa, sus hermanos mayores Peter y Susan junto con su madre prepararon una bienvenida.

-Por fin llegaron –dijo Peter abrasando a su pequeña hermana

-Los extrañamos mucho –decía su madre besando y abrasando a sus pequeños

-Nosotros también –respondía Lucy ante un abraso con su hermana

-Entonces ¿Qué cenaremos? –de pronto dijo Edmund lo cual todos sonrieron alegres ya que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Después como era costumbre los cuatro hermanos ayudaban a su madre a recoger y limpiar la mesa, era una pequeña casa donde se vivía cómodamente, a la estrada se veía la sala que estaba decorara con una sala rustica junto a una chimenea que tenía una serie de estatuillas de soldados y medallas de diferentes situaciones. Al caminar más hacia dentro llegaban al comedor junto con la cocina que tenía un ventanal que daba justo al patio trasero, al fondo tenían una habitación donde guardaban diferentes cosas entre ellas armas de guerra junto a esto estaba una puerta que daba hacia el patio pequeño.

Lucy estaba cansada por lo que rápidamente subió a su habitación que compartía con su hermana, al entrar observo que estaba hecho un desastre porque Susan también tenía poco de haber llegado, todas las maletas estaban en el piso, llego a la cama y se dejo caer para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Susan llego después y vio a su hermana dormida sonrió al verla ya que sabía que había tenido un viaje largo y necesitaba descansar por lo que solamente la tapo con una manta para después hacer lo mismo.

Los señores Pevensie estaban felices ya que toda su familia estaba en casa y eso sería algo muy bueno, nada podría arruinar aquella felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente…

Típico fin de semana, Edmund y Peter ayudaban a su padre a terminar una pequeña bodega para guardar todo el material, mientras Susan ayudaba a su madre a limpiar la casa, Lucy se ponía a acomodar todo en su habitación.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que sus padres salieron a comprar los víveres para la semana por lo tanto los dejaron descansar un tiempo, por lo que Edmund aprovecho para tomar un vaso de lecho con galletas para sentarse al lado de Susan quien estaba leyendo un libro, después lo siguieron Peter y Lucy.

-Tú no cambias Ed –dijo Peter a su hermano al verlo comer galletas si se le podía llamar así.

-Nunca cambiara –comento Lucy

-Así que Aslan les permitió ir de nuevo a Narnia –dijo de pronto Peter

-Si –respondió nostálgica Lucy –pero como le conté a Susan fue nuestra última visita –observando a Edmund quien bajo la mirada al recordar lo que paso.

-Ninguna aventura será como las que pasamos en Narnia… nunca –dijo Susan dejando el libro a lado.

-Sobre todo tú Susan… -decía burlesco Peter

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Susan tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Todavía preguntas… -comenzaba a decir Peter cuando fue interrumpido por Edmund

-Caspian se caso –dijo de pronto Edmund causando un silencio absoluto por parte de todos, Lucy lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano ya que habían quedado en no decir nada a menos que se necesitara.

Fue justo cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, sus padres llegaban cargados de bolsas, rápidamente sus hijos varones ayudaron mientras que Lucy observaba la reacción de su hermana quien sonreía pero en sus ojos algo sucedió, su brillo desapareció.

-Susan… -decía Lucy pero antes de que terminara su hermana se levanto, tomo su abrigo y salió.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto divertido Edmund al ver cómo salía su hermana mayor.

-Yo me encargo, ya regreso –respondió secamente Lucy tomando también su abrigo para salir.

Lucy caminaba desesperada, necesitaba encontrar a su hermana, no era posible que desapareciera, la noche se acercaba tenían que regresar el toque de queda aun perduraba aun después de que la guerra estuviera llegando a su fin, ya cuando se estaba dando por vencida observo a su hermana que estaba en el parque frente un gran árbol.

Cuando llego hasta ella, Susan tenía la mirada fija en aquel árbol mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Lucy le toco el hombro asustando a su hermana quien rápidamente se limpio la cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada Lucy

-Porque no he de estarlo –respondió Susan fríamente –tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde –comenzando a caminar dejando a Lucy sorprendida por la reacción.

Lucy observo como su hermana trataba de aparentar lo que era notorio, por lo tanto debía hacer algo. Tomo a Susan del brazo haciendo girar para verla a los ojos.

-A mi no me vas a engañar Susan –dijo Lucy desesperada –puedes disimular frente a todos pero conmigo no.

-No se dé que hablas –respondió Susan evadiendo la mirada molesta de Lucy

-Susan por favor… te dolió escuchar que Caspian se había casado… Peter y Edmund pensaron que ya lo habías olvidado pero yo se que siempre lo extrañaste, siempre viviste con la esperanza de volver –decía Lucy mirándola fijamente.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamo de pronto Susan irritada y sin responder más que una simple mirada de desprecio partió hacia la casa.

Lucy se quedo sola por lo que siguió a su hermana quien llego primero, sus padres dieron una reprimenda a las dos por salirse sin permiso. Su castigo fue lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa. Las dos se quedaron un rato más para hacer sus deberes, todo en silencio como si fueran dos extrañas fue eso hasta que llegaron Peter y Edmund para comenzar a platicar de Narnia.

-Caspian se caso con una estrella llamada Liliandil –decía Edmund a Peter –por cierto muy bella, la conoció cuando fuimos en la búsqueda de la estrella azul resulto ser alguien que protegia la mesa de Aslan –Susan trataba de disimular que no escuchaba –lo que más me gusto de la boda fue la comida

-A ti siempre te gustara la comida –decía sonriente Peter –me hubiera gustado estar en la boda, Caspian es un gran tipo y espero que haga un buen trabajo como rey y esposo… me imagino que ya se convirtió en papá.

-Te aseguro que lo hará dejamos a Narnia en muy buenas manos –respondió suspirando Edmund –recuerdas la última noche en Beruna, la fiesta por ganarle a Miraz, fue mágico pero solo son recuerdos…

-Susan es la que recuerda esa noche perfectamente ¿verdad Su? –dijo Peter sonriente por lo que su hermana solo ignoro el comentario dejando a sorprendido su hermano

-Creo que ya no lo recuerda –comento Lucy quien permanecía en silencio observando a Susan

-Eso si no te lo creo posiblemente olvido a Caspian pero no esa noche… al siguiente día no lo demostró frente a todos –dijo Edmund en tono de burla fue cuando Susan ya no podía estar escuchando más, sin decir nada se seco las manos para después subir a su habitación dejando a sus dos hermanos varones intrigados con la reacción.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije? –pregunto preocupado Edmund

-Creo que no lo entenderías –comento Lucy seria por lo que Peter descubrió que sucedía.

-No me digas que Susan sigue enamorada de Caspian, porque ella sabía que nunca regresaríamos tiene que superarlo –dijo Peter irritado

-No sabes de lo que hablas… se siente traicionada –respondió Lucy tristemente.

-Por favor, ella tiene que entender que Caspian no la podía esperar toda la vida, sabía que esto podía suceder que no quiera aceptarlo es otra cosa –dijo Peter tomando una galleta

Lucy no podía escuchar más a su hermano por lo que los dejo solos, cuando llego a la habitación se encontró que Susan ya se había dormido o eso aparentaba, camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, sonrió y a la vez se puso triste porque su hermana tenía en la mano aquella medalla que Aslan permitió que conservaran aun en este mundo, era lo único que le recordaba a Narnia pero sobre todo era lo único que tenía de Caspian.

La noche fue larga para Susan que estaba destrozada, de repente todo era como si nunca hubiera existido, sentía tanto odio, ira, desesperación, Lucy la conocía demasiado bien pero no podía permitirse verse débil, espero que su hermana se quedara dormida para salir de la habitación. Se puso la bata y bajo a la cocina fue donde ya no pudo más, donde todo su mundo se derrumbo, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas, necesitaba de una abrazo pero su orgullo no la dejaba, llego a la mesa y se tumbo en la silla más cercana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –repetía a si mima la pregunta que apuñalaba su corazón –deje de pensarte para poder olvidarte pero creo que no lo logre… no lo logre –dijo en susurro.

En su mano tenia aquel dije que Caspian le regalo la última noche den Beruna, cuando dijo que era la más hermosa, cuando él le dijo que nunca la olvidaría pero eso solo fue un momento, era por eso que nunca se permitía sentir, porque su corazón era demasiado frágil para soportar tanto dolor, tanto amor que no sabía cómo sacar.

Tomo aire, se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto de aquella silla jurando que nadie en el mundo la dañaría de nuevo, jurando que olvidaría todo lo le recordaba a él aun borrando a su querida Narnia, no importaba solo era olvidar cosas de niños que no valía la pena recordar.

-Juro que te olvidare Caspian X, tú vas a tener la culpa por lo que me voy a convertir, por ti nadie me volverá a dañar –dijo con rabia y sin más camino de nuevo hacia su habitación iniciando algo que cambiaria la vida no solo de ella si no de todos. Pero ni ella misma sabia hasta donde podría llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

****La realidad es que me puse a pensar que sucederia si de repente apareciera un tipo igualito a Caspian que no supiera de su vida cuando Susan esta al borde de la locura y odio, ¿que sucedera cuando se descubra todo?

* * *

**2. CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO**

Cinco semanas después…

Susan había cambiado de eso estaban seguros sus hermanos varones y lo más irónico era que no sabían la razón, de una chica dulce y sencilla se convirtió en una persona fría, arrogante, orgullosa y sobretodo infantil, la que no comprendía el razonamiento ilógico y absurdo de su hermana era Lucy ya que después de ser tan cercanas parecía que eran dos autenticas extrañas.

-Hoy con quien saldrás con Louis o Mark –dijo sarcásticamente Lucy al ver pasar a su hermana con el bolso en la mano.

-Con Harry por si te interesa –dijo acomodándose el cabello frente el espejo –dile a papá que regreso tarde.

Sin más salió dejando preocupada a Lucy quien no entendía, se levanto y fue a la ventana para ver a su hermana abrasando y besando a un joven que apenas conocía, en la escuela se volvió la más popular por la forma de vestir, actuar y comportarse, todos los jóvenes querían ser pretendientes de la "Pevensie más bella y atractiva". Susan solo salía con jóvenes de clase, guapos, atractivos con los que no salía por más de dos o tres veces ya que decía que el amor no existía y necesitaba disfrutar de su vida, tenía nuevas amigas similares a ella.

Otro problema surgió con su padre ya que trabajaba para el gobierno, le pagaban bien pero no para cumplir todos los caprichos de su hija mayor que no se explicaba el cambio radical que tomo, su madre trabajaba en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo ya que la guerra no había terminado por lo tanto existían días que estaba completamente ocupada pero nunca pensó que Susan actuara de una forma que hizo que se alejara de ella.

Peter y Edmund llegaban de comprar los vivieres cuando vieron como Susan pasaba en un auto con otro joven totalmente desconocido, la quijada del mayor de los Pevensie solo se torció de coraje porque nunca había visto de esa manera de actuar a su hermana pero ese día hablaría con ella seriamente.

* * *

_Narnia_

Caspian X gobernaba sin dificultades después de liberar a Narnia de la bruma verde, además conoció a una magnifica bella mujer quien por cierto era madre de su hijo Rilian. Habían pasado siete años y ese día cabalgaba alegremente en su caballo negro azabache, casaba un ciervo para llevarlo a la cena, además se distraía de los problemas diplomáticos de Carlomen ya que el Lord no quería firmar el trato de libertad de los esclavos.

Retenía la respiración para no espantar a su presa pero además estaba concentrado hasta que su caballo relincho asustando al ciervo, se levanto mirando molesto a su fiel amigo.

-Corn ya te dije que no hagas eso –exclamaba Caspian fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada en su cuello, cuando se toco se encontró que algo estaba incrustado, se lo quito y observo que era un dardo fue entonces cuando solo sintió que cayó al piso, alguien con una capucha negra se paro frente a él para después volver todo negro.

* * *

Esta vez se había pasado un poco las copas, Susan llego a casa, antes de entrar se quito las zapatillas pero su ebriedad hacia que su equilibrio fuera malo pero aun así trato de ser silenciosa, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas lo más despacio, después de puntitas comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar a la escalera en la cocina se prendió la luz y justo en la puerta estaba su hermano mayor mirándola fijamente.

-Me puedes decir porque llegas hasta ahorita –pregunto molesto Peter

-Tú no eres papá o mamá –respondió fríamente Susan caminando hacia la escalera lo cual su hermano le tapo el paso.

-¡Bebiste! –Frunciendo el ceño de incredulidad –Susan por favor… nuestros padres no están, papá llegara en una hora más y mamá hasta en la mañana pero no puedes llegar… de esta manera.

-Yo llego como quiero… además por el dinero no te preocupes todo fue gratis –decía sonriente Susan

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto tristemente Peter mirando decepcionado a Susan quien trataba de equilibrarse, fue en ese momento cuando llegaron Edmund y Lucy a ver que sucedía.

-Ya llegaron todos, necesito dormir así que con su permiso –decía Susan tratando de caminar para llegar a su habitación

-Susan tu sabias que eso pasaría… Caspian debía casarse, esto lo estás haciendo por él –comento serio Edmund

-No sé de quién hablas y si comienzan a hablar de Narnia métanse a la cabeza que es un juego de niños ya crecí… si ustedes siguen creyendo hagan lo que quieran –dijo tajante Susan

-Susan nos preocupas… te arreglas demasiado, tienes amistades poco confiables, eres caprichosa… no me importa que olvides a Narnia pero regresa por favor –dijo Lucy tristemente, fue cuando Susan no soporto.

-¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN, NO SERÉ DE NUEVO LA NIÑA TIERNA Y COMPASIVA POR SER ASÍ SE BURLARON DE MI, JUGARON CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y DE ESTA FORMA FRÍA Y ODIOSA TENGO LO QUE QUIERO, NADIE ME LASTIMA, LO SIENTO PERO ES LO QUE SOY Y NADIE ME CAMBIARA! –dijo fuertemente dejando a todos sus hermanos sin habla, sonrió sarcástica para abrirse paso y llegar a su habitación para lanzarse a la cama y con la cara en la almohada grito en silencio, un grito de rabia y dolor.

Lucy entro a la habitación lentamente, llego a su cama y trato de cerrar sus ojos mientras su hermana en la cama siguiente apretaba los puños, hundiendo la cara lo más que podía en la almohada al punto de casi asfixiarse, fue así hasta que se quedo dormida, se acerco lentamente para taparla con un frazada se dio cuenta que su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.

No sabía cómo acercarse a su hermana, quería ayudarla pero sabía perfectamente que Susan era terca que nunca iba a aceptar que estaba mal.

En el hospital…

La señora Pevensie estaba cansada era tarde y todo el día habían llegado heridos de un bombardeo fuera de Londres, el doctor Henry antes de salir tenía que atender el último herido que llego.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el herido, un hombre como de treinta tantos, cabello negro azabache, delgado, con barba, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo porque la pierna izquierda se observaba un laceración que llegaba hasta el hueso que comenzaba a infectarse, el brazo derecho estaba roto, el pecho tenia golpes y cinco puñaladas pero lo más grave en la cabeza una hemorragia que no paraba.

-¡Este hombre no sobrevivirá! –exclamo el doctor al ver la situación grave

-Pero de todos modos tenemos que ayudar –comento la señora Pevensie sorprendida por la fortaleza de aquel personaje porque otro ya hubiera muerto.

-Tienes razón Helen para eso estamos –tomando una jeringa y medicamento para administrar –solo espero que esta fortaleza perdure.

-Es un desconocido nadie sabe su nombre, lo encontraron cerca de la estación de trenes, no se sabe nada de él doctor –dijo tristemente la señora Pevensie

Comenzaron a lavar las heridas, aunque los pronósticos estaban en su contra hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarle la pierna, inmovilizarle el brazo, meterle tubos por donde quiera, había algo en aquel sujeto que hacía que todos se preocuparan por él.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Pevensie antes de despedirse de los médicos y enfermeras que recibían el turno fue a dar los medicamentos al paciente desconocido. Al verlo se entristeció ya que pensó en su esposo podría a ver pasado lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto a si misma cuando cambiaba la venda que tenía en la cabeza.

Termino y se despidió de todos esperando que hubiera alguna noticia, en casa se encontró con su esposo quien reprendía fuertemente a Susan cuando se dio cuenta que llego a una hora no dispuesta por él.

-¡ESTAS CASTIGADA POR UN MES, SIN SALIDAS! –decía el señor Pevensie a su hija

-YA SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA SABER LO QUE HAGO –exclamo molesta Susan, su padre la miro fijamente al escuchar aquello.

-No sé como sucedió este cambio en ti pero tú no eres mi hija –dijo tristemente Arthur a su hija

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –pregunto Helen a su esposo

-Susan llego muy tarde después de la hora del toque de queda… además descubrí que llego ebria –explicaba el señor Pevensie a su esposa quien observaba incrédula a su hija.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice tu padre? –pregunto Helen sorprendida

-Si madre gracias a que Peter abrió su bocota –respondió secamente Susan

-Estas castigada como dijo tu padre, sin salidas, después de la escuela llegaras con Peter… puedes ir a tu habitación porque en un momento puedes ayudar a hacer la comida –sentencio la señora Pevensie mientras recibía una mirada acecina por parte de su hija quien salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Sus tres hijos restantes solo observaron como su hermana pasó sin dirigir la palabra para dar un fuerte portazo.

Lucy al ver lo que sucedía, entro con cautela en la habitación, no entendía las reacciones que tenia Susan era tan cambiante, todo lo hacía con rabia, con odio era como si quisiera matar a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto molesta Susan al ver a Lucy

-También es mi habitación, recuerdas –respondió fríamente Lucy

-Algún día me iré y jamás volveré… tendré un lugar lejos donde nadie me diga que hacer o cómo comportarme, además donde me olvide de todo –dijo Susan quien estaba frente a la ventana con los puños cerrados.

-Susan… tú no eres así –dijo nerviosa Lucy

-¡SOY ASÍ TE GUSTE O NO! ¡SOY COMO ÉL ME CONVIRTIÓ! –dijo Susan fuertemente que Lucy observo cómo estaba sufriendo su hermana, se acerco a ella lentamente para abrasarla.

Susan no quería que nadie la tocara pero Lucy se atrevió quería soltarse pero no pudo, de repente su juramento de no hacer notorio sus debilidades fracaso y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien –susurraba Lucy al oído, de repente sintió como Susan se debilitaba cediendo más al abrazo.

* * *

_Narnia_

Liliandil leía un libro a su hijo, desde que su esposo desapareció misteriosamente hace cinco meses tenía que hacerse cargo de todo el reino, era algo agotador además de que hijo de siete años aun no podía llegar al trono.

-¿Cuándo regresara papá? –pregunto Rilian a su madre

-Pronto… -respondió Liliandil tratando de controlar el llanto ya que los últimos informes fueron que el rey de Narnia no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Rilian escucho con esperanza aquella respuesta y dando un beso de buenas noches se quedo dormido. Liliandil salió de la habitación de su hijo fue donde se topo a Kris, un fauno quien era el encargado de salvaguardar Cair Paravel.

-Su majestad –hizo reverencia –la búsqueda del rey se prolongo hasta islas solitarias y confines más adentro pero…

-Pero el rey no aparece –término la frase Liliandil

-Hacemos lo que podemos pero no sabemos quién secuestro al rey –dijo preocupado el fauno

-Si no aparece mi marido en una semana… -suspirando –Rilian tendrá que llegar al trono –dijo amargamente Liliandil

-Si su majestad, el príncipe puede hacerlo, tenemos que resignarnos a que el rey murió –dijo el fauno

-Aun no podemos decir nada, tenemos que tener esperanza –respondió Liliandil haciendo que el fauno hiciera reverencia para despedirse.

Solo que nadie sabía que el rey fue enviado a otro mundo donde solo un antiguo poder podría regresarlo.

* * *

Cuatro días después…

Era fin de semana como Susan estaba castigada no podía salir a la calle junto con su padre y hermanos por lo tanto su madre le dijo que la acompañara al hospital, seria un día tranquilo por lo que ella se podía poner a leer o hacer otra cosa.

-Me puedo quedar sola en la casa por favor –suplicaba Susan a su madre

-No, iras conmigo no puedo confiar en ti –ordeno la señora Pevensie a su hija quien tomo sus cosas molesta para salir junto con su madre.

En minutos llegaron al hospital, Helen rápidamente fue hacer sus deberes mientras su hija paseaba por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a alguien agradable con quien poder "platicar", se topo de pronto con un joven soldado con quien rápidamente comenzó la plática fue eso hasta que su madre la encontró diciéndole que era tiempo de comer.

Llegaron a un pequeño comedor donde solo estaban tres personas, el doctor Henry, su madre y ella.

-Buscando algo acerca de nuestro extraño paciente, encontré esto –mostrando un anillo de oro con un escudo que tenía un león y una X –no están pobre como pensamos –dijo animadamente

-Me entere de que despertó –comento Helen al doctor

-Sí pero el pobre hombre quedo ciego, tuvimos que sedarlo para que no se lastimara, tuvo un ataque nervios, gritaba diciendo que no hicieran nada a su hijo –decía el doctor

-Pobre hombre –dijo suspirando la señora Pevensie mientras Susan escuchaba atenta la historia de aquel personaje.

-Otra cosa, preguntamos cómo se llamaba pero creemos que perdió la memoria porque solo recuerda que tiene un hijo que se llama Rilian… raro nombre –dijo el doctor

-¿puedo verlo? –pregunto de pronto Susan algo le llamaba la atención de todo aquello.

-Claro –respondió sorprendido el doctor al igual que a su madre.

Susan se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba aquel sujeto pero tenía miedo, algo decía que era mala idea, llego a la sala donde se encontraban muchas camas solo separadas por una cortina. Retiro lentamente para entrar al cubículo, su respiración se corto quedando en shock.

-Caspian –susurro nerviosamente

Aun cuando su pecho estuviera envuelto en vendas al igual que su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho, su cabello fuera recortado, tuviera barba, era él estaba segura, respiraba con dificultad, sus manos temblaban sin pensarlo salió corriendo, se topo con su madre pero ignoro lo que le dijo solo quería salir y pensar que todo era un sueño, no quería pensar que era real, si lo era ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

Jaja lo se me tarde mucho en actualizar este y todos los demás pero como les contaba tengo dos trabajos y a veces es dificil que tengo un momento libre, a veces intento en la noche pero el cansancio me vence y ya no puedo escribir más se lo prometo en terminar los otros dos ya tengo los capitulos pero aun les faltan unas cosillas esperen tantito y tendre todos al mismo tiempo bueno muchas gracias por su pasiencia y comprencion espero sus reviews mientras les dejo este cap algo intenso.

* * *

**3. JUEGO DE TRAICIÓN**

En la vida se supone que cuando tú estés olvidando a una persona, esa persona jamás regresa pero en el caso de Susan todo le estaba dando vueltas ya que se había encontrado con Caspian, con el hombre que le rompió el corazón e hizo que ella se convirtiera en una persona fría. Pero cuando lo vio tendido en una cama sin poderse mover a punto de morir sintió como su corazón trato deshacerse del odio que sentía.

Corrió hasta que el aliento se le termino, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una construcción a punto de derrumbarse, entro y cayó de rodillas sintiendo como sus sentimientos eran confusos.

-¡TE ODIO CASPIAN X! –Grito a todo pulmón -¡QUISIERA QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS EXISTIDO! –limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza.

-Creo que ya somos más, su majestad –escucho una voz ronca detrás de una viga que sostenía una pared. Susan se levanto con miedo pero antes de que pudiera salir observo como unos tipos vestidos de negro con gafas obscuras.

Entonces fue justo en ese momento que un señor alto, con barba de candado, traje sastre negro y camisa blanca con un bastón, su cabello notaba algunas canas, robusto, tez blanca sus ojos eran grises, nariz afilada, labios delgados. Camino hacia donde estaba Susan y paro frente a ella.

-Su majestad, reina Susan –haciendo reverencia

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Susan nerviosa tratando de ver cómo podía escapar.

-Disculpe si la asuste… mi nombre es Ethan, guardián del trono en Cair Paravel bueno hasta que el rey Caspian X me despidió y desterró –decía con resentimiento –veo que odia al rey, déjeme decirle que no es la única.

-Y que necesitan de mi –dijo Susan

-Usted sabe donde esta… -Susan frunció el entrecejo –mi jefe un viejo enemigo, pudo hacer que el rey cruzara al otro lado, llegando a este mundo, nos enteramos que los sujetos que mandamos no realizaron bien su trabajo… así que tenemos que hacerlo –decía tranquilamente aquel sujeto.

-¿quieren desaparecer al rey? –pregunto confusa Susan

-Es usted muy inteligente, pero necesitamos que usted nos ayude –Susan lo miraba extraño –ya que sabemos que necesita que desaparezca completamente de su vida –extendió la mano derecha mostrando una gran sortija en forma de serpiente –un trato…

-Y a mí de que me serviría todo esto –dijo fríamente Susan

-Su majestad, usted tiene roto el corazón por culpa de Caspian X –Susan cerro los puños al escuchar el nombre –él le prometió amor y no lo cumplió, una simple venganza nadie se enterara… además tendrá su recompensa –sacando una gran faja de billetes de su abrigo.

-Yo no necesito dinero –dijo Susan molesta –solo quiero que Caspian se desaparezca completamente de mi vida… solo digan en que los puedo ayudar.

-Comprendo, sabemos que su madre trabaja en el hospital donde se encuentra el rey… solo necesitamos un ayudante que sea de confianza para sacarlo, nadie se enterara pensaran que es un secuestro pero como es una persona que nadie conoce… nadie la reclamara –fue cuando los ojos se volvieron completamente negros –nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, usted quedara fuera de todo –dijo Ethan sonriendo.

Susan sentía tanto odio en ese momento que cerró el trato, Ethan salió de esa parte desapareciendo junto con sus hombres misteriosos, fue en ese instante que escucho un rugido de león, su cuerpo estremeció y mejor salió de aquella construcción para regresar a su casa donde su madre preocupada la esperaba, no le importo el regaño solo llego a su habitación para sentir que era una mala idea pero era la única forma de olvidarse completamente de Caspian.

* * *

Una semana después…

Lucy notaba que su hermana mayor ocultaba algo porque actuaba como si la siguieran y además una vez la descubrió hablando con un hombre vestido de negro por la ventanilla de un automóvil y cuando le pregunto quién era, su actitud fue arrogante pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Estaban Peter y Lucy jugando ajedrez, Susan tenía un libro en las manos y de reojo observaba el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, de pronto se escucho que Edmund entro, se paro frente a ellos.

-¡CASPIAN ESTÁ AQUÍ! –grito con fuerza haciendo que Lucy derribara las piezas de ajedrez

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto Peter incrédulo

-Como lo oyes, fui con mamá al hospital y el hombre que ella platica que no sabían cómo se llamaba es Caspian… -respondió Edmund alegre

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Lucy

-Porque recordó su nombre y además dijo que tenía una esposa llamada Liliandil, sus rasgos y todo es él –dijo Edmund emocionado.

-¿pero que le paso? ¿Cómo es que llego a este mundo? –preguntaba Peter fue cuando observo que Susan seguía en su libro sin importarle la plática –veo que a nuestra hermana se le olvido quien era Caspian aun cuando le planto un beso en público.

-Yo no sé de que hablas –respondió indiferente Susan cambiando de pagina sin quitar los ojos del libro

-Susan tu ya sabias –dijo Edmund –fue por lo que saliste corriendo, mamá pensó que fue porque te impresiono que Caspian está ciego y no puede caminar.

-No la verdad no se dé que hablan… -levantándose del sillón –como se nota que seguirán hablando de eso mejor me voy además llegaron por mi –observo el reloj y justo a tiempo se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, tomo su abrigo y salió.

Lucy se levanto para espiarla por la ventana fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que un automóvil de color negro sin vista hacia dentro, llegaba por su hermana frunció el seño al observar que no hacia sus rituales cuando uno de sus galanes la buscaba, esta vez Susan parecía que se aseguraba que nadie la observara para después entrar en el auto.

-¿Qué te pasa Lu? –preguntaba animadamente Edmund al ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Lucy.

-Fue extraño… Susan subió a un automóvil… pero –Peter quien no estaba poniendo atención se intereso en la plática –creo que estoy alucinando

-Lo único que paso fue que Susan subió con otro de sus novios para tratar de olvidar lo que tiene tatuado en el alma –dijo fríamente Peter

-Como lo puedes decir de esa forma, no te das cuenta que está sufriendo… -comenzaba Lucy ofendida de la forma que su hermano hablo de Susan.

-Por favor Lu, Susan tiene la manía de hacer lo que quiere, su arrogancia y orgullo no la dejan ver más allá de su maldito razonamiento –dijo tajante Peter dejando tanto a Edmund como a Lucy sin palabras –y no me vean como si ustedes no pensaran igual, si Caspian está aquí quiere decir que ella lo sabe es el motivo por lo que estos días a estado inaguantable.

-Tienes razón –dijo Edmund –necesitamos hacer algo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar al que dices que es Caspian? –Lucy y Edmund fruncieron el ceño al no entender –si es el rey de Narnia necesitamos saber que paso ya que según tengo entendido el no debería estar en este mundo.

Edmund y Lucy asintieron, en instantes todos partieron rumbo al hospital.

* * *

-Su majestad una sabia decisión –decía el señor Ethan fumándose un puro mientras viajaban rumbo al hospital.

-Yo solo los ayudare a entrar y que nadie se dé cuenta, lo que hagan con el rey no me importa –respondió Susan mirando por la ventanilla con la mirada perdida.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Susan entro sin problemas llegando y saludando a todos incluso a su madre, después cuando estuvo segura de que todos los doctores, enfermeras y otro personal se ocupo de su actividades hizo pasar a dos de los empleados de Ethan disfrazados de doctores, tomaron una silla de ruedas para salir rápidamente cuando tuvieran a Caspian en sus manos.

Todo iba bien, en la sala donde se encontraba Caspian estaba sola, le inyectaron un sedante para que no despertara fue así cuando ya iban de salida cuando Susan no previo a quienes se encontraría cara a cara.

-¡Susan! –exclamo sorprendido Peter

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A dónde llevan a Caspian? –pregunto Edmund mirando a su hermana mayor fijamente en busca de respuestas la cual estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos… -Susan trataba de encontrar una respuesta pero no podía fue cuando unos guardias venían tras de ellos.

-¡ATRÁPENLOS! –gritaban los guardias

-Vámonos y llévense a los reyes –dijo uno de los "doctores" uno de ellos tomo a Lucy y otro a Edmund

Peter se escapo antes de que lo atraparan, Susan solo camino subiéndose al carro junto con sus hermanos que buscaban una explicación ante todo aquello, les vendaron los ojos a todos, después de un rato el auto se detuvo los bajaron a punta de pistola haciendo que entraran a una bodega, a Edmund y Lucy los esposaron a un tubo mientras que a su hermana paso con un tipo barbón que fumaba un puro.

Después de eso dos tipos llegaron con Caspian tomado de los brazos, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, para después lanzarlo estrellándolo en la pared.

-Susan nos puedes explicar que sucede –decía nerviosa Lucy

-Algo que no debió suceder –respondió secamente Susan desviando la mirada

-Bueno ya basta de tanto, es tiempo de actuar lo que se debió hacer un tiempo atrás –dijo Ethan sacando una pistola de su abrigo entregándosela a Susan.

-¿Y esto para que lo necesito? –pregunto confusa Susan

-Su majestad usted quiere hacerlo –dijo Ethan tomándola de las manos para que apuntara directamente a Caspian

-Esto no es parte del trato, yo solo los metería al hospital y lo hice ahora tiene que soltarnos a mí y mis hermanos –dijo Susan asustada

-El trato es el mismo –trono los dedos y dos tipos tomaron a Caspian por los brazos para sujetarlo a unas cadenas para levantarlo dejándolo colgado –solo miren un hombre fuerte, gallardo, caballeroso, rey de Narnia, casado con una hermosa estrella y con un hijo, hoy solo será historia en una tierra que ni siquiera es suya –dijo Ethan con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡El mal nunca gana! –grito Edmund

-Su majestad yo no diría eso –dijo sarcástico Ethan, fue cuando Caspian comenzó a moverse.

-¿Dónde… estoy? –preguntaba Caspian moviendo la cabeza se le veía desesperado por la falta de visión y su pierna comenzaba a sangrar.

-Su majestad despertó, lo esperábamos… -Caspian se quedo estatico al escuchar esa voz

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –comenzó a gritar

-Yo no haría eso –tomando su bastón para propinarle un golpe seco en el estomago dejando sofocado a Caspian –rey Caspian hoy estamos para terminar lo que comenzó, usted sabe que no debería estar vivo pero como las circunstancias dicen otra cosa necesitamos hacer otras cosas, sé que no recuerda mucho… recordemos algunas personas –sacando otro puro –aquí están unas personas que usted conoce bastante bien…

-Rilian, Liliandil –susurro nervioso Caspian

-No, ellos siguen en Narnia… son los reyes de antaño el rey Edmund "el justo", la reina Lucy "la valiente" y… -prendiendo su puro

-El rey Peter –respondió Caspian interrumpiendo a su secuestrador

-No él se escapo, es una persona que usted dijo amar durante mucho tiempo –Caspian tenía la mirada desorbitada haciendo que Susan se sintiera confusa por lo que estaba haciendo –a alguien que engaño, taimó y sobre todo dijo en aquel castillo de Beruna te amo a la luz de la luna mientras bailaron en un balcón hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su hermano el rey Peter –dijo sonriente Ethan

-¿Susan? –dijo incrédulo Caspian

-Ya ve su majestad si recuerda –dijo Ethan caminando hacia Susan –reina Susan cuanto tiempo añoro con este momento, tengo entendido que mucho pero no se vale que un hombre no cumpla lo que promete… se caso con otra –tomándole la mano para que apuntara directo al corazón de Caspian

-¡SUSAN NO LO HAGAS, NO LO ESCUCHES! –gritaban sus hermanos

Susan quería soltar la pistola pero Ethan la tomaba con fuerza –reina solo tiene que disparar como él lo hizo cuando no cumplió, no quiera que le diga como la olvido, como la borro de su memoria…

-¡Susan por favor, tu sabes que tenía que hacerlo! –Suplicaba Caspian al escuchar un disparo –nunca… nunca te olvide… por favor

-Son mentiras, un hombre así no gobierna como se debe –susurraba al oído

Susan estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, nunca pensó que esto llegaría, fue una trampa, su mano estaba directo al corazón de Caspian quien se movía con desesperación suplicando su vida mientras sus hermanos le gritaban que no lo hiciera, por sus ojos corrían lágrimas ya no soportaba todo aquello, no supo en qué momento su mano actuó por si misma disparando, dando justo en el blanco.

De repente todo se volvió un caos, había matado al hombre que amo, soltó la pistola asustada quedando en shock frente a Caspian que de pronto dejo de moverse, Edmund y Lucy no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué hiciste Susan? –exclamo Lucy mirando a su hermana quien cayó de rodillas y se tapo la cara con sus manos.

-Hizo lo que su corazón dijo, es tiempo de regresar diciendo quien mato al rey de Narnia fue nada más quien él siempre amo –dijo fríamente Ethan tomando la pistola para guardarla.

De pronto se escucho patrullas fuera del lugar por lo que Ethan tomo su bastón haciendo un hoyo negro en la pared para después desaparecer, Susan no sabía qué hacer, fue cuando llego su hermano y padres para abrazar a sus hijos, observo como bajan el cuerpo de Caspian y tapan con una manta blanca, muchas preguntas que al final sus hermanos no dijeron nada sobre quien mato al rey quedando como sospechosos los secuestradores.

-Gracias Tim por favor que nadie se entere –dijo Peter a un joven rubio alto quien era jefe de policías amigo de Peter.

-De nada Pit ya sabes que no –respondió el joven dirigiéndose al cuerpo para tomar notas

Peter regreso con sus hermanos quienes aun sentía que algo escondían fue entonces cuando los llevo hacia donde nadie los escuchara.

-Me pueden decir que les pasa –dijo Peter preocupado a Edmund

-Es... paso algo terrible… el tal Ethan no mato a Caspian –decía Edmund mirando a Lucy

-Entonces ¿Quién? ¿Por qué mintieron? –dijo molesto Peter

-Por… es… Susan fue –dijo Lucy bajando la mirada incrédula de su hermano

-No… ella…

-Como lo escuchas… Susan estaba aliada con ellos, sabia de Caspian que lo termino matando ella –dijo tristemente Edmund observando cómo subían a una camilla el cuerpo sin vida del rey.

-Ya comprendo mucho –decía Peter quien comprendió porque los últimos días su hermana se comportaba extraño, sintió el deseo de decir lo que paso pero al ver como Susan tenía la mirada perdida de culpabilidad fue mejor darle una lección más con lo que sucedía por lo tanto le daría una gran lección hasta que aceptara lo que había pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

**aqui esta el siguiente... espero y les guste saludos**

* * *

**4. CULPA**

Después de una situación de riesgo, la señora Pevensie preparo un té a sus hijos para que todos se fueran a dormir tranquilos pero Susan se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba dormir, llego a la habitación para preparar su pijama pero antes tomo un baño en donde al verse las manos quería arrancarlas, había cometido un crimen que nunca podría acallar su conciencia, pero le era imposible.

Quería dormir y no despertar hasta que alguien dijera que era un mal sueño pero se encontró con Lucy quien la miraba con cierto temor y decepción.

-Me imagino que ya te sientes mejor –dijo secamente Lucy mientras preparaba su cama, Susan no respondió, saco unas pastillas para dormir tomándose una gran dosis –por fin cumpliste desaparecer a Caspian de ti.

-Ya déjame en paz –dijo fastidiada Susan para acto seguido lanzarse a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormida.

La noche pasaba tranquila cuando de repente se escucho un grito desesperado proveniente de la habitación de las chicas, todos se levantaron asustados temiendo lo peor pero cuando llegaron observaron como Lucy estaba tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana quien estaba teniendo una crisis, Susan se retorcía estaba teniendo una pesadilla porque por más que hablaban no respondía fue así hasta que la señora Pevensie tomo una de las dosis de un tranquilizante para inyectárselo.

-Tranquilízate mi amor –susurraba al oído la señora Pevensie a su hija que poco a poco logro estar quieta.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –pregunto el señor Pevensie

-Es causa de lo que paso, fue traumático para ella, con esto tendrá para descansar –dijo la señora Pevensie dando un beso a su hija –es mejor ir a descansar y dejar que Susan se relaje.

Lucy miro a sus hermanos quienes sabían que Susan estaba así porque la consumía la culpa de haber matado a una persona inocente.

Dos semanas después…

De nuevo Susan se encontraba castigada ya que era la quinta vez que se quedaba dormida en clase, le era imposible concentrarse, se había descuidado un poco cosa que a todos tenia preocupados, sus hermanos la trataban con indiferencia, Lucy le hablaba poco y eso hacía que se aislara más, las noches para ella eran el infierno necesitaba un medicamento para poder dormir, escuchaba la voz de Caspian suplicándole una y otra vez que no lo matara.

Cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta que solo estaban sus hermanos, ya habían comenzado a comer, solo quería llegar a su habitación antes de que Peter o Edmund dijeran algo pero sus temores se hicieron realidad.

-No vas a comer o tienes planeado matarnos a todos –dijo Edmund en tono de burla.

-Déjala Ed, ella nunca dirá la verdad, siempre se esconde detrás de su coraza –dijo Peter fríamente. Fue cuando Susan llego hasta la mesa poniéndose frente a ellos.

-¡SI TANTO LES INTERESA HABLEN A LA POLICÍA! NO ME IMPORTA… QUIEREN QUE DIGA QUE MATE A CASPIAN… SI LO HICE –grito histérica Susan dejando pasmados a sus hermanos.

-Espero que tengas las agallas para decirlo frente a ellos –dijo Peter volviendo a concentrarse para comer.

-¡CÁLLATE! –de repente Lucy y Edmund quedaron asustados por la reacción de su hermana quien levanto a Peter de la silla y sobre la mesa tomándolo por el cuello –SIEMPRE ME ESTÁS DICIENDO COSAS, SIEMPRE ME HUMILLAS, ME IGNORAS, ME AGREDES YA ME TIENES HARTA… -gritaba Susan con ira.

Edmund la tomo con fuerza para separarla, Peter se levanto tosiendo tratando de tomar aire. Susan temblaba de pies a cabeza con las manos tensionadas queriendo escapar de los brazos de su hermano, sentía como si por dentro estuviera ardiendo. En ese momento se tenso más el ambiente porque sus padres llegaron, al ver lo que sucedía no podían creer lo que pasaba.

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA! –exclamo con odio Susan cuando su padre la reprendía fuertemente

Susan miro a todos con odio para después salir sin importar lo que sus padres decían y corrió hasta un cementerio, entro con temor pues era donde se encontraban los soldados caídos y los héroes de guerra, la tumba donde se encontraba Caspian esto debido a que su madre dijo que se le tenía que dar un entierro digno ya que por lo que sucedió era un soldado espía y lo descubrieron los Alemanes.

La lapida estaba recién puesta con una inscripción de un héroe, Susan la observa, sus piernas flaquean cayendo de rodillas frente a una tumba fría, el viento se convierte en frio, su manos tocan aquella cantera y es como si un puñado de alfileres clavaran su corazón.

-¡YO FUI, YO TE MATE, YO LO HICE! –exclama Susan para sí misma –pero tú me engañaste primero.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer empapando a la reina de tal forma en que sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, entonces sintió como su corazón se partía de nuevo, se levanto y dijo – ¡TE OLVIDARE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

* * *

_Narnia. 9 años después _

El rey Rilian, un joven gallardo que asumió el trono a la edad de los ocho años, su físico alto, delgado, poco fornido, tez blanca, cabello café obscuro con los ojos azules igual que su madre, se encontraba de nuevo en aquella sala de tesoros donde se encontraban las estatuas de los cuatro reyes antiguos más la reciente su padre, Caspian X que jamás volvieron a saber de él, se decía que lo secuestro un antiguo enemigo.

Liliandil su madre perdió las esperanzas pero él jamás, ese día se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio observando al mar como se rompían las olas al llegar uno de los barcos reales que traían consigo a su madre quien estaba de visita en Carlomen tratando de resolver problemas diplomáticos.

-De nuevo pensando en tu padre mi vida –dijo una bella joven, de ojos color avellana, pelo obscuro, tez morena clara, delgada, facciones como diosa griega, quien era hija del Lord Vlak uno de los manos derechas del rey.

-Roxanne –recibiéndola con un beso –necesito saber que sucedió con mi padre –abrazando a su prometida –no sabes que sucede cuando todo esta perdido –decía tristemente el rey Rilian.

-Pero si nunca lo encontraron no crees que algo sucedió –dijo Roxanne mirándolo a los ojos

-Tienes razón pero…

-Ya no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a ver a tu madre que aun no aprueba con buenos ojos este matrimonio –decía susurrándole al oído

Rilian sonrió caminando junto a su prometida para dar la bienvenida a su madre quien trajo malas noticias diciendo que Carlomen declararía la guerra si no se le entrega una cantidad alta de oro lo cual el rey lo vio como un insulto enviando tropas para atacar.

Después de una discusión con su madre por las tropas enviadas diciendo que era una decisión mala que el solo hacia lo que su prometida decía sin escuchar a los demás. Liliandil sabía que su hijo recibió el trono a muy corta edad pero a veces era tan inmaduro y las decisiones que tenia eran sin sentido haciendo que la paz de Narnia se involucrara provocando guerras.

Paso rápidamente a la noche cuando Rilian estaba a punto de dormir, de pronto vio como algo cayó en el balcón de su habitación, tomo su espada y caminando despacio llego fue como una especie de humo blanco lo envolvió, aun luchando quedo dentro sintiendo asfixia, pensando que moriría.

* * *

Rilian sentía los ojos pesados, sus manos comenzaron a caminar tocando algo suave como si estuviera en una cama, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar extraño, había muchas camas iguales pero entre cada una estaba una gran mata que separaba, al pasar su mano por su pecho se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Fue cuando sin pensarlo salió corriendo, por su paso encontró unos pantalones se los metió rápidamente, pero antes de salir se topo con una señora que traía puesto un gorro extraño y estaba vestida de blanco. Antes de que pudiera salir dos tipos lo tomaron fuertemente para después otro inyectarle algo que lo rindió a todo.

Paso unas horas cuando de nuevo volvió a despertar pero esta vez se encontraba sujeto a la cama, una señora vestida de blanco estaba de espaldas haciendo ruidos con algo de metal.

-Se le puso un tranquilizante, ya que estaba muy alterado ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto aquella dama misteriosa

-¿Dónde estoy? –regresando la pregunta Rilian tratando de tranquilizarse

-En un hospital, lo encontraron desmayado desnudo a la mitad de la plaza principal –dijo volteando viendo que era una señora alta de ojos azules, tez blanca –no sabemos su nombre, ni de dónde viene…

-¿Hospital? ¿Desnudo? –Rilian estaba confundido solo recordaba que estaba en el castillo de Cair Paravel y después una bruma blanca lo había envuelto.

-Sí, ya que despertó nos puede decir su nombre –preguntaba la enfermera

-Me llamo Rilian –a tal acto vio como la señora frente a él soltó la bandeja haciendo un gran estallido -¿Qué pasa?

-No puede ser… es imposible… ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? –pregunto de pronto dejando confuso a Rilian

-Se llamaba Caspian… desapareció hace mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué? ¿Conoció a mi padre? –dijo Rilian con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Hace tiempo llego alguien muy mal herido, un hombre que contaba historias de mundos extraordinarios, quedo ciego por los golpes y una de las piernas se rehabilitaría durante un tiempo pero… -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta –un día unos tipos mafiosos lo secuestraron y…

-¿Esta muerto? –dijo Rilian temiendo lo peor

-Sí lo siento mucho, de hecho mis hijos también estuvieron en peligro –dijo tristemente la enfermera

Rilian sintió como si el mundo se detuviera, aquellas esperanzas habían muerto, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir, la señora Pevensie no pudo resistirse, quito las esposas que detenían al joven rey para abrazarlo y darle su apoyo, para ella era como un niño pequeño. Lo siguiente fue mostrarle su bonanza e invitarlo a su casa para que se hospedara mientras buscaba como regresar a su hogar.

Al llegar a casa de los Pevensie, Rilian se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a los reyes de antaño, lo primero que se le vino a la mente es hacer reverencia pero se dio cuenta que la madre de los reyes no sabía sobre Narnia por lo tanto mejor solo se limito a saludarlos, conociendo al rey Edmund y el rey Peter.

-Mucho gusto Rilian –decía Peter dando un apretón de manos.

-Gusto el mío r… Peter –dijo Rilian nervioso

-Bueno hoy hijos preparen la mesa y pongan uno más porque Rilian nos acompañara en la cena –ordeno la señora Pevensie por lo que Edmund y Peter se miraron con temor.

Paso rápidamente la tarde, se encontraban casi todos los Pevensie solo faltaba el señor Pevensie, Susan y Lucy ya que andaban comprando los víveres de la semana.

Lucy salió del auto corriendo con dos grandes bolsas pero como sus manos estaban ocupadas no podía abrir por lo tanto toco la puerta, observando como su padre y hermana no podían con todas la bolsas se distrajo por cuando volteo para ver si ya habían abierto, se topo frente a un joven dejándola sin aire.

-Disculpe su majestad, su hermano me ordeno abrir la puerta –dijo Rilian al ver a la reina sorprendida frente a él.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Lucy

-Me llamo Rilian –respondió sonriendo –deje ayudarla –quitándole las bolsas para ayudarle.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro la señora Pevensie presento al invitado –El es Rilian, hijo de Caspian.

Susan al escuchar el nombre de aquel personaje, comenzó a sudar nerviosamente, sus manos temblaban para tratar de evitarlo sostenía fuertemente una silla, Peter la observaba disfrutando aquello.

-Bueno es tiempo de cenar –dijo la señora Pevensie

-Creo madre… yo no tengo hambre –dijo de pronto Susan

-¡Permiso denegado! –Dijo fuertemente su padre –sin reproches, te sientas y comes ya estuvo bien de consentimientos –mirándola fijamente.

Susan a regañadientes se sentó pero sentía la mirada de el tal Rilian y más no podía verlo a los ojos tenía un parecido idéntico a Caspian que hacía que ella se sintiera mal, después de un rato, la señora Pevensie se despidió diciendo que tenía que regresar al hospital.

-Entonces Peter y yo te acompañamos tenemos que ir a una visita rápida a la señora McNorth –dijo el señor Pevensie

-Perfecto entonces Rilian mis hijos te enseñaran el cuarto de huéspedes para que te quedes mientras puedes hacer contacto con tu madre –decía la señora Pevensie tomando su abrigo.

-Muchas gracias en cuando pueda le pagare cada uno de las cosas que hizo por mi y por… mi padre –decía Rilian

Quedando en la sala con Edmund y Lucy mirándolo fijamente Rilian necesitaba saber como su padre murió, pero también necesitaba saber quienes fueron los responsables porque en ese momento sentía tanto odio y rencor que a cada uno de ellos pagaría con la mas lenta muerte.

-Me dijo su madre que mi padre fue asesinado por unos gánsteres que también ustedes estuvieron en peligro –comentaba Rilian con rabia

-Si –se limito a responder Lucy

-¿Lo torturaron mucho? –pregunto Rilian por lo que Edmund desviaba la mirada de su hermana menor quien le decía con los ojos que no dijera nada.

-¡Susan lo mato! –exclamo Edmund justo cuando Susan pasaba

-Edmund ¿Por qué? –exclamo Lucy enojada, Susan se puso pálida al escuchar eso pero también la rabia llego a ella.

-¡NO PUDISTE CALLARLO MAS, COMO CUANDO TE ENTREGASTE POR DULCES A LA REINA BLANCA! –grito con odio Susan

-¡MEJOR DILE AL HIJO DE CASPIAN COMO TE SUPLICO CUANDO LE DISPARASTE JUSTO AL CORAZÓN! –exclamo Edmund con coraje y lágrimas en los ojos

Rilian no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la reina Susan había tenido la culpa de que su padre murió fue en ese momento que una gran ira se apodero como si no pudiera controlarse, se levanto llego hasta ella y sin pensar que era mujer, la tomo del cuello, escuchaba como la reina Lucy trataba de hacerlo a un lado al igual que el rey pero sus ganas de matarla mirándola a los ojos, cuando ella suplicaba por su vida fue cuando una gran llama de colores envolvió a todos, cegándolos completamente.

* * *

como he dicho tengan un poco de pasiencia porque el tiempo se me hace corto

bueno les dejo este capitulo los siguientes estaran un poquito más intensos

otra cosa voy a hacer un concurso en un one shot quien desee hacer una historia sobre Rilian y Lucy

puede ir desde tragi comedia hasta drama total, historia mas original saldra junto con el final de Sueños rotos, orgullo y amor (que ya estoy terminando los capitulos)

si se desiden en hacer algo me mandan un PM para leerlo y el ganador saldra en este fic saludos Fictiners y larga vida a las letras voladoras escritas

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

**HOLA POR FIN REGRESE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE EN MI CAMINO DE RECUPERACIÓN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN AUN LES REPITO NECESITO TIEMPO PARA TODO, ESTOY DE REGRESO, ESPERANDO YA NO IRME MÁS PERO GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS MENSAJES.**

* * *

**5. Secretos **

Separándose de su padre disculpándose diciendo que llegaría tarde a una cita muy importante, Peter caminaba hacia una calle sin salida donde se encontró con su amigo Tim, quien era el jefe de policías, del pantalón se saco un gran fajo de billetes.

-Creo que por esta semana estamos completos –decía Peter a su amigo quien afirmaba no tan convencido -¿Qué te pasa a caso no esta completo?

-Si… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermana estaba involucrada? –pregunto Tim dejando a Peter confuso de que podría contestar.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –pregunto Peter nervioso

-Creo que es tiempo que me cuentes la verdad sobre el secuestro –decía Tim serio mirando fijamente a Peter

-Susan tiene que aprender una lección –respondió secamente Peter

-No sé quién eres Peter no te conozco de esa forma, pero si Susan cometió un crimen tu también por estar encubriéndola –sentencio Tim

-Solo dime… ¿despertó? –pregunto fríamente Peter

-Si fue quien me lo dijo aunque esta muy débil –dijo Tim

-Perfecto… entonces me voy –respondió Peter para acto seguido empezar a caminar hasta que su amigo lo tomo por el hombro.

-Solo recuerda Peter que si descubro otra cosa no solo soy policía si no también un amigo preocupado de lo que pretendes hacer –dijo Tim caminando rápidamente para después dar la vuelta a la cuadra para perderse de vista.

* * *

_Narnia _

Rilian llego de nuevo a su querido hogar, cuando Liliandil lo vio se le arrojo a los brazos porque al no aparecer pensó que ocurrió lo mismo que su marido, Roxanne hizo lo mismo al recibir a su prometido pero ella plantándole un beso, todos estaban felices hasta que el rey nombro e hizo presencia de los reyes de antaño pero lo que a todos se les hizo extraño es que la reina Susan venia esposada, fue hasta la sesión de emergencia que programo para hacer un anuncio importante.

-Su majestad que sucede –pregunto uno de los lores.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Rilian sentado en su silla al centro fue cuando entraron los reyes Edmund y Lucy vestidos ya con vestuario apropiado que fue proporcionado por el rey de los más finas telas.

Después todos se sorprendieron ya que dos guardias traían con esposas a la reina Susan con ropa de prisionera que era con una bata café deslavada y con unos huaraches, el cabello enmarañado, con el maquillaje corrido un aspecto poco digno de una reina.

-¿Qué significa esto hijo? –pregunto sorprendida Liliandil al ver a la reina caer de rodillas al centro de aquel circulo donde Rilian se levanto, observando a cada uno de los presentes para explicarles.

-Hace un tiempo mi padre el rey Caspian X desapareció, por más esfuerzo que se hizo nunca fue encontrado… yo añoraba que volviera… -Susan lo miraba fijamente –la otra noche una bruma blanca se apareció en mi habitación y me llevo a un mundo extraño, encontré a una buena mujer quien hablo de mi padre diciendo lo que por más de nueve años trate de fingir –Rilian miro a su madre tristemente –él está muerto –todos hicieron cara de asombro, Liliandil bajo la mirada y disimuladamente se tomo el anillo de bodas.

-Pero nadie se imagino quien fue la responsable –continuaba Rilian sonando con odio –una reina de antaño, en los libro existen historias sorprendentes pero sobre todo su inigualable belleza, fue quien mato a mi padre cayendo en las garras del crimen… por eso estoy aquí –Liliandil se quedo en shock tratando de no creer –reina Susan necesito que diga como disfruto ver que la vida se le escapaba de los ojos a mi padre.

Susan lo miro unos segundos y después respondió –rey Rilian, su majestad, hijo de Caspian X y una estrella hija de Ramandu llamada Liliandil, igual que su padre de terco, engreído, no puedo decirle más cosas porque no lo conozco –todos en aquella sala prestaban atención –sé que me quiere poner en ridículo pero ordenes son ordenes… yo mate al rey Caspian, vi cuando sus ojos se esfumaba la vida…

Liliandil no creía todo lo que escuchaba por lo que sin esperarlo Susan recibió una cachetada tan fuerte que de su salió un poco de sangre.

-Cuando entro a esta sala esposada creí que mi hijo se volvió loco… pero la rabia que tiene en sus ojos merece todo lo que le pase –dijo Liliandil con coraje para después retirarse así mismo como Roxanne.

Rilian observo a los reyes Edmund y Lucy quienes estaban en silencio solo observando por lo que proclamo sentencia la cual era encerrarla con un trato digno sin torturas en el calabozo. Susan en ningún momento se olvido de quien era alzando en alto su cabeza, aun cuando sabia que había cometido un error imperdonable, camino hacia donde se suponía que estaría encarcelada durante un tiempo.

Justo en ese momento alguien familiar de aspecto extraño la recibió, Ethan solo que esta vez se había cambiado por ser el jefe de la guardia real fue cuando sintió miedo.

-Su majestad que grata bienvenida –dijo Ethan burlonamente después ordenando llevarla a un cuarto donde solo una antorcha mostraba luz, una silla en el centro de aquel lugar que jamás existió.

-¿Qué esto? Nunca existió un cuarto así –dijo temerosa Susan mirando fijamente a Ethan

-Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que el joven Rilian es rey y yo regrese convirtiéndome en su mano derecha –respondió Ethan tranquilamente mientras se paraba frente a la reina.

-Me mentiste, esto es una trampa yo no soy la que debería estar aquí –dijo enojada Susan

-Fue fácil ¿no es así? Su majestad usted quería deshacerse del rey Caspian por lo tanto tan solo requeríamos un pequeño empujón –decía Ethan quien de pronto ordeno a los soldados traer una maquina, que parecía un exprimidor de naranjas pero en tamaño grande, tomo el brazo derecho de Susan, sujetándolo fuerte –extraño instrumento el que tenemos aquí, algo que aprendí en su mundo me imagino que sabe cómo se utiliza su majestad.

-Si –respondió tímidamente Susan tratando de guardar la calma

-La palanca hace que las dos placas se unan con tal fuerza que los huesos se romperán lenta y dolorosamente –dijo sonriendo Ethan

-Se suponía que no tendría torturas –dijo Susan mirando fijamente a Ethan

-Alguien tiene que pagar –dijo Ethan acto seguido Susan sintió como un pañuelo era introducido a su boca para después escuchar como su brazo se rompía, pasando por su cuerpo un dolor inaguantable –suficiente, creo que el daño está hecho

-Mi… bra… zo–decía Susan tratando de mover sus dedos quienes no respondieron

-Que reciba lo que merece ya saben, esto queda entre nosotros –dijo Ethan a uno de los soldados entregando un pequeño moral con monedas de oro

Susan sintió como los golpes llegaban a su cuerpo una y otra vez, la respiración era difícil era como si el aire de sus pulmones se escabullera sin poder regresar, después de una dosis de golpes sintió como fue arrastrada hasta lanzarla a una celda donde no se pudo mover de lo débil que estaba, escupía sangre, su brazo sangraba por la fractura, su abdomen estaba pulverizado y además estaba haciendo frio que congelaba por lo tanto su remedio fue ceder a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lucy estaba desesperada al ver como Edmund no le importaba ver a su hermana encerrada, por lo tanto después de dos días en Narnia todo era diferente el rey Rilian tenía un pueblo sometido, no era tirano pero a la reina pensaba que algunas conductas eran impropias, a ellos no los trataban mal de hecho eran atendidos perfectamente por lo cual se hizo amiga de una de la damas.

-Su majestad se le ofrece algo –decía la joven dama cuando entraba a la habitación de la reina.

-Necesito ver a mi hermana, saber si está bien ¿Si entiendes Kira? –decía suspirando Lucy

-Majestad sabe que eso no es posible, aun siendo reina tiene prohibido hacer eso –decía Kira tristemente al ver a la reina preocupada –pero puedo ver con mi novio mañana tiene el turno de cuidar la puerta al calabozo, mientras el rey y Ethan su mano derecha están en el bosque usted puede ir –Lucy sonrió y abrazo a su dama

-Gracias de verdad te lo agradecería mucho, sé que mi hermana cometió un delito pero es justo que me dejen verla –decía sonriendo Lucy

-Déjemelo a mí, el rey solo escucha a Ethan y a su prometida –decía Kira tristemente

-Creo que necesitare hablar con el rey Rilian pero primero lo primero –dijo Lucy

Al día siguiente Lucy estaba donde le indico Kira, su novio un fauno dando unas cuantas monedas de plata que era con lo único que contaba la dejo entrar al calabozo, acompañada de su dama, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían aquel lugar era aterrador personas delgadas casi muertas por el hambre, otras sujetadas en la pared, era una pesadilla.

Finalmente llego a la celda de su hermana quien estaba en una esquina, de espaldas acostada en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared, estaba temblando fue cuando ordeno que le abrieran aquella celda necesitaba ver como estaba Susan.

-No puedo hacer eso su majestad –dijo el fauno

-Por favor mi amor –suplicaba Kira por lo que al final su novio accedió a los encantos –gracias sabía que podías.

-Solamente nadie sabe nada –dijo el fauno a la reina.

Lucy asintió, tomo la llave y rápidamente abrió la celda, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su hermana estaba muy lastimada, moretones por todos lados, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, un brazo roto con una herida a punto de infectarse, con ayuda de su dama tomo a Susan para llevarla a cama de piedra, tapándola con la capa.

-Susan mírate ¿Qué te hicieron? –decía horrorizada Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A… a… gu.. a –pronuncio con dificultad Susan

-Necesito agua por favor Kira y unos lienzos pequeños por favor –ordeno Lucy a su dama quien rápidamente fue a cumplir su cometido

-Aquí esta su majestad –entregando las cosas a Lucy

Rápidamente mojo un pequeño trozo de tela para dar de tomar agua a Susan, mientras Kira ponía en su cabeza lienzos húmedos para bajar la fiebre.

-Esto es brutalidad, se que tuvo la culpa pero no para eso, si la quería matar que lo hubiera hecho rápidamente –decía Lucy limpiándose las lagrimas

-Nunca había visto algo así, se que casi no les dan de comer pero de golpear nunca –decía el fauno algo impresionado.

-Creo que muchas cosas han cambiado Roger desde que soy el rey –se escucho una voz de un joven que apareció junto con su prometida –tengo entendido que di la orden de que nadie podía visitar a los criminales o no lo entendiste.

-Si su majestad, lo siento –decía el soldado haciendo reverencia nervioso.

Lucy al ver aquella escena fue hacia el rey y le propino una cachetada por lo que la guardia la separo, Rilian sonrió burlonamente dando la orden que la soltaran.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana? lo que le hicieron no es lo que se suponía que sería la sentencia –decía Lucy molesta

-Le recuerdo majestad que usted entrego a su hermana diciendo como mato a mi padre a sangre fría –respondió Rilian secamente caminado hacia la celda para observar cómo se encontraba la reina Susan.

-Si su majestad la quería muerta ¿Por qué no lo hizo fácil? –dijo Lucy al ver lo sorprendido que estaba Rilian al ver aquella escena para después caminar hacia la salida.

-Solo le digo que yo no ordene esto queda prohibida la entrada al calabozo y no se puede acercar a mas de 10 metros –dijo Rilian mirando fijamente a Lucy

-Es mi hermana –dijo desafiante Lucy

-Si usted se acerca entonces la sentenciare a usted a tortura cosa que si ordenare –respondió Rilian caminando hacia la salida del calabozo

-Su padre jamás haría una brutalidad así –dijo Lucy por lo que Rilian al escuchar aquello volteo furioso.

-¡Sáquenla de aquí! –ordeno Rilian furioso, Lucy simplemente sonrió pasando a lado del rey

-Esto no se quedara así –dijo Lucy antes de salir guiñándole el ojo

* * *

_Londres_

Peter sintió que su corazón se paralizaba ya que se había enterado que su hermanos desaparecieron fue justo cuando se dio cuenta que la magia apareció de nuevo llevándolos a Narnia, necesitaba estar con ellos, necesitaba encontrar la manera por lo que se dirigió con su amigo Tim para suplicarle que le permitiera ver a su protegido.

-Solo tengo una condición –decía Tim muy serio.

-¿Cuál? –decía Peter impaciente

-Necesito la verdad Peter, si no tendré que utilizar otros métodos y no precisamente como amigo –sentenciando Tim mirando a Peter quien bajaba la mirada.

-Está bien pero espero que creas en cuentos de hadas –dijo Peter fríamente.

-Comienza –dijo sin titubear Tim para lo que Peter tomo aire y conto la historia que nadie sabía además de sus hermanos y su primo Eustase.

Tim solo movía la cabeza de incredulidad, Peter tenía miedo de perder a su amigo pero necesitaba hablar con el rey de Narnia lo más pronto posible para regresar a su antigua tierra junto con sus hermanos.

* * *

_Narnia_

-Edmund tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejarla en ese lugar horrible –decía desesperada Lucy ante un Edmund incrédulo

-Susan se lo merecía o no, ella cometió un crimen que pagaría aquí o en Londres, así que deja que la justicia haga su trabajo –respondió Edmund fríamente para después salir de la habitación sin prestarle más atención.

Lucy se quedo incrédula ante aquella actitud, si Edmund no le ayudaba a hacer nada, ella tendría que sacar a su hermana por lo tanto necesitaba un plan, sabía que si lograba sacarla del palacio la encontrarían rápidamente por cómo se encontraba de salud fue cuando su dama de compañía de nuevo se hizo cómplice diciendo que ella tenía una cabaña cerca del lago donde nadie buscaría ya que se suponía que estaba en ruinas, era un secreto que nadie se podía imaginar.

-Suena muy bonito pero la pregunta será como sacarla –decía tristemente Lucy

-Tendrá que hacer un gran alboroto que nadie se dé cuenta y que Ethan o algún soldado, y yo sé cómo hacerle –decía misteriosa Kira

-¿Cómo? –preguntaba entusiasmada Lucy

-Mañana este lista en la torre norte del castillo donde todos la vean y después escuchara el alboroto es cuando debemos actuar –decía Kira

Lucy quedo conforme escuchando el plan mientras Susan trataba de sobrevivir aun cuando ya estaba alucinando a causa de su estado de salud. Secretos existían que saldrían a la luz porque en quien más confiaba el rey era quien lo traicionaría.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y FELIZ AÑO a todos :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

* * *

**6. Desaparición misteriosa **

Era tarde calurosa en Narnia, Lucy se encontraba observando a su hermano y al rey en un espectáculo con espadas, justo a tiempo cuando Roxanne la prometida Rilian y Liliandil la madre de este llegaron asustadas como niñas, diciendo que algo estaba en la habitación, eso alerto a Ethan despareciendo por lo tanto la reina comenzó con la parte del plan que le tocaba aunque sus manos temblaron ya que si la descubrían algo malo pasaría pero tenía que sacar a su hermana de aquel lugar tenebroso.

Llegando hasta la celda donde estaba Susan, quien no se movía, Lucy pensando lo peor, pero al llegar su hermana estaba delirando por la fiebre que tenía.

-Lu… ci –susurraba Susan

-Tenemos que irnos, te sacare de aquí pero tienes que caminar –decía Lucy suplicando que se levantara lo cual hizo con dificultad.

Salieron lentamente Susan sentía que cada paso que daba se desmayaría, respiraba con dificultad, no sabía que pretendía Lucy, si la querían matar mejor que lo hicieran rápido, no entendía nada de lo que decía su hermana era como si hablara en otro idioma. De repente otra voz de una mujer llego a su mente, en ese instante no se dio cuenta que sucedía tan solo sintió un pinchazo en su cuello para después volverse todo negro.

-Su majestad solo tenemos unos minutos para sacarla del castillo sin que nadie se de cuenta que la bomba fétida es una broma y comiencen a buscar –Lucy solo asentía mientras se ponía un antifaz –tiene que llegar a la cabaña por el atajo ya que es por donde menos la buscaran yo hare hasta lo imposible por si la buscan tomar tiempo para cuando se den cuenta usted tiene que estar aquí –explicaba Kira

-Gracias por todo –dijo Lucy subiendo al caballo

-Recuerde este caballo es mío lo puede dejar en la cabaña y los medicamentos están en la bolsa –decía Kira dando una palmada a su caballo para que comenzara a caminar

Lucy asintió llevando consigo a su hermana galopo dejando atrás a Cair Paravel, se introdujo en el bosque temiendo que la fueran siguiendo aumento la velocidad, llevando un mapa consigo tenia que bajar y cruzar el rio, llego hasta unos arbusto altos, bajándose del caballo y solo guiándolo de las cuerdas se encontró por un camino que tapaba una pared de grandes rocas, pensando que Kira la había engañado se recargo sobre un de las rocas, justo en ese momento sintió que se movía, poniéndose frente a ellas observo una pequeña línea de tierra removida fue entonces cuando comprendió que era una pared falsa, poniendo todo su poder movió las rocas abriéndose paso para un pequeña cabaña algo destruida.

Se observaba un casa abandonada, la madera estaba algo apolillada pero aun resistente, una sola planta donde al entrar se tenía una habitación con una mesa de madera y dos sillas una de ellas tenía las patas de frente sujetadas con lazos, caminando hacia la habitación una cama individual solamente, eso dando en dirección de un pequeño cuarto de baño donde solo estaba una tina pequeña llena de polvo y suciedad, para traer agua no se tenía que caminar tanto por una de las rocas caía un manantial y necesidades fisiológicas existía una bacinica dentro de la casa. Pocas cosas pero lo esencial para sobrevivir.

Lucy con esfuerzo bajo a su hermana del caballo quien estaba sedada, tratando de llevarla a la cama que primero tuvo que quitar el polvo, acomodo a Susan lentamente para después bajar la bolsa llena de comida, medicina, vendajes y otras cosas útiles. Comenzando primero con limpiar el cuerpo de su hermana, limpio cada herida, lavando, quitando la infección y vendando con limpieza, como también poniendo fomentos para bajar la fiebre. Después prendiendo una pequeña fogata fuera la casa cocino y calentó agua para dar de comer.

-Susan –llamo a su hermana quien comenzaba a despertar

-¿Don.. de es..toy? –pregunto en un susurro una débil Susan tratando de moverse

-No te muevas, te puedes lastimar… -decía Lucy quien llevaba un tazón con un poco de sopa –es tiempo de comer… -tomando una cucharada para dársela a Susan quien solo daba pequeños sorbos para después rechazar lo siguiente –tienes que alimentarte, uno más por favor.

-Ya… -susurro Susan

-Está bien –dijo Lucy poniendo en el piso el tazón, atrajo el morral de nuevo y busco una pequeña botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido azulado, tomando de nuevo la cuchara vertió unas cuantas gotas para dárselas a su hermana quien simplemente hizo cara de disgusto al pasarlas.

Pasaron las horas y Lucy tenía que marcharse, Susan ya estaba más tranquila, dormida profundamente gracias a las medicinas que le consiguió Kira, no quería dejarla sola pero como necesitaba no despertar sospechas, tomando su capa y una manta arropo a su hermana, mañana volvería, dio un beso de buenas noches para después cerrar aquella cabaña oculta en el bosque.

Monto en el caballo dejándolo donde se le ordeno para después llegar al castillo, para descubrir que su hermana desapareció misteriosamente.

* * *

Rilian no se explicaba cómo alguien herido había escapado del calabozo de Cair Paravel, mando al bosque a buscar pero no se encontró huella alguna por lo tanto tenía que ir con los reyes de antaño e interrogarlos. Edmund respondió que su hermana Susan era inteligente, sabia como hacer las cosas, Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

-Perfecto… pero si descubro que cualquiera de ustedes dos le ayudo a la asesina de mi padre los hare pagar –decía Rilian mirándolos fijamente después retirarse y dejarlos solos.

-Creo que me voy a dormir –dijo nerviosa Lucy de pronto al ver como su hermano la observaba.

-De casualidad existe algo por lo cual te desapareciste algunas horas, pero exactamente volviste justo a tiempo cuando descubrieron que Susan desapareció –dijo Edmund con mirada interrogante mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Tú lo dijiste Susan es inteligente o a caso piensas que yo la ayude a escapar –decía Lucy tratando de sonar normal

-No sé porque no te creo –decía sonriendo sarcástico Edmund

-Si es todo me voy a dormir –respondió Lucy para después dejar a su hermano con tantas preguntas y dudas.

Mientras los reyes se dirigían a sus respectivas habitación, alguien observaba los movimientos, Ethan no creía que de sus manos se le escapo la reina Susan, quien podía descubrir cuáles eran sus planes, necesitaba encontrarla pero como su poder no llegaba a más desde que decidió ir a Londres a terminar con el rey Caspian X, era el motivo por el cual necesitaba a Rilian ya que si lo eliminaba podía gobernar y al tener el poder llegaría muy lejos donde la tiranía seria el su lema.

* * *

_El frio congelaba sus huesos se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro, de repente alguien frente a ella encapuchado, encadenado de pies y manos se poso frente a Susan._

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto aquel sujeto con voz ronca_

_-¿Quién eres? –devolvió la pregunta temerosa _

_-Tu pesadilla –respondiendo para después ver como un Caspian irreconocible la miraba con tristeza pero justo en ese momento observo sus manos que tenían un corazón aun latiendo –era tuyo, siempre lo fue._

_Susan de repente vio como aquel Caspian la miraba con odio para después desaparecer._

Su ojos trataban de abrirse lentamente, no reconocía aquel lugar, el viento helado entraba dándole en la cara, extendió su mano hacia su cara, necesitaba escapar de aquel lugar, no sabía que le sucedía, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil cuando intento levantarse de aquella pequeña cama, todo se movía, trato de dar un paso pero su equilibrio era malo sintiendo como el piso la detuvo con un fuerte golpe del cual ya no pudo levantarse.

Susan sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque aunque su voz quisiera salir era imposible su garganta estaba cerrada totalmente así que simplemente se quedo en aquel frio suelo.

-Caspian –susurraba para sí misma

En otra parte de Narnia Lucy esperaba que Kira le diera la señal para poder salir del castillo ya que después del escape de Susan la vigilancia se puso al máximo, pero había un tiempo entre cambios de guardias cuando nadie ponía atención, fue justo en el segundo turno cuando el sol estaba en lo alto cuando disfrazada de soldado se alejo llegando hasta donde tenía escondido su caballo para después dirigirse con su hermana.

Llego a su destino, se bajo del caballo con esfuerzo movió las rocas para dar paso a la cabaña justo en el momento cuando sacaba la llave de la puerta alguien le toco el hombro, asustada volteo quedando pálida ante la persona quien tenía frente a ella.

-¡Edmund! –exclamo Lucy nerviosa

-Sabía que traías algo entre manos, eres muy mala mintiendo –respondió Edmund con expresión seria.

-Y ahora que harás… correrás para decirle a tu amigo el rey –dijo sarcástica Lucy

-No sé… pero esto está mal -comenzaba Edmund

-¿No sabes qué? Tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando vi a Susan a punto de morir en manos del rey Rilian –decía enojada Lucy

-Pero Susan es culpable –decía Edmund

-Eso no quita el salvajismo que hicieron… y si me disculpas –decía Lucy abriéndose paso cuando entro a la cabaña rápidamente corrió al ver a Susan en el suelo.

Edmund se quedo en shock al ver a su hermana mayor de aquella forma, débil y herida fue rápidamente a ayudar a Lucy a levantarla para llevarla a la cama.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –pregunto Edmund nervioso

-Lo que tu defiendes tanto a Rilian, una cosa es ser culpable otra es casi matarla –dijo secamente Lucy

-En que nos hemos convertido –dijo Edmund aun en shock pensando en todo lo que defendió a Rilian por sus métodos para sacar información.

* * *

_Londres_

Un hombre tendido en una cama, su pierna derecha estaba débil, había quedado ciego pero lo que más le dolía era las heridas que aun no sanaban, el médico dijo que si la bala hubiera pasado a medio centímetro más del corazón hubiera muerto pero aun así era un milagro que viviera después de todo lo que había pasado.

Timothy un joven policía lo había rescatado escondiéndolo de los criminales, su memoria era aun engañosa pero su corazón no mentía Susan Pevensie, reina de antaño, magnifica soberana y líder, además de ser su primer amor trato de matarlo eso era golpe bajo que jamás perdonaría. Estaba ciego pero sus otros sentidos se había desarrollado por lo tanto sintió que alguien entro y se había sentado en la silla conjunta a la cama.

-Quien quiera que sea ya no le pueden quitar más a un pobre ciego que quedo sin familia –dijo desafiante Caspian X

-No vengo a eso Caspian –respondió aquella voz familiar

-Entonces a que viene rey Peter a burlarse de mi o de como su hermana trato de matarme a sangre fría –respondió secamente Caspian

-Creo que ese no es el tema pero necesito saber cómo podemos volver a Narnia –dijo Peter

-¿Por qué te lo diría? –pregunto suspicaz Caspian

-Porque tu hijo estuvo aquí y mis hermanos están con él en tu tierra –respondió Peter fríamente

-¿Por qué me encerraste aquí? –pregunto Caspian

-Para rescatarte y… -Peter dudo en decir lo que venía –quería dar una lección a Susan porque se que aun te ama

-Una persona que ama no intenta matarte… te diré lo que quieras pero si regresas a Narnia yo quiero regresar para olvidarme de todo –dijo Caspian llegando a un trato

-Me parece correcto entonces ¿Cómo podemos regresar? –dijo Peter mirándolo fijamente

Caspian sonrió y dijo –Necesito mi anillo hay esta la respuesta –dejando a Peter pensando cuando de repente salió corriendo hacia su casa ya que su madre nombro algo de que el anillo del sujeto misterioso lo donarían a una casa de empeños para sacar dinero para el hospital, esperando que no hubiera pasado eso teniendo una esperanza para regresar a su antiguo reino.

* * *

De nuevo actualice ya voy de nuevo

bueno esperando sus comentarios

de antemano gracias y nos vemos en

el siguiente

:P


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

**Holassssss de nuevo regrese con este capitulo, la verdad me retrase mucho, este mes fue estresante para mi asi que la inspiracion no era lo mio, se preguntaran que paso con los otros dos fics, a lo mejor piensan que ya no los terminare pero lo hare no se cuando pero me dare el tiempo para hacerlo, este no les prometo cuando subiere de nuevo porque tampoco se, si aun les gusta mi forma de escribir aqui estare... espero sus comentarios realmente aprecio a cada uno(a) de ustedes porque son los que hacen que vuelva... lo unico que les dire que es que estare poco a poco pero lo hare.**

**Saludos y disfruten **

* * *

**7. REGRESANDO A NARNIA **

De que parte entraba tanto frio se preguntaba una débil Susan, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba en cama, fue cuando escucho voces que provenían de la habitación contigua, no quería quedarse por lo de nuevo tomo valor y levantándose lentamente encontró una silla fue como mantuvo un momento su equilibrio, además solo tenía un brazo ya que el otro estaba herido pegado a su cuerpo con algunas vendas.

Justo en ese momento sintió como unos brazos fuertes la sostenían, no supo de donde habían salido pero cuando escucho aquella voz se sintió aliviada aunque aquel sentimiento de protección como llego se fue rápidamente.

-¡Edmund suéltame! –decía desesperada Susan tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano pero le era imposible.

-Tranquila… shhhh… tranquila… perdóname –simplemente decía Edmund

Cuando Susan escucho aquellas palabras dirigió su débil mirada a su hermano quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos al verla de aquella forma, pero aun así ella sentía furia por todo el daño que aun no siendo culpables eran cómplices del rey Rilian.

Edmund ayudo a su hermana quedar sentada sobre la cama, con unas mantas la abrigo, Susan simplemente desvió la mirada para perderla a través de aquella pequeña ventana. Justo en ese momento entro Lucy con un plato humeante lleno de deliciosa sopa.

-Ya estas despierta perfecto –decía Lucy evitando la mirada cuestionaría de Susan –necesito que salgas un momento Edmund… tengo que revisarle las heridas a Su –obedeciendo la orden salió lanzando una pequeña mirada de vergüenza.

Lucy salió tras Edmund un momento para regresar con una pequeña jarrilla con agua, vendas y trapos –Necesito que te recuestes –ordeno a Susan quien solo obedeció mientras sentía como su hermana quitaba las vendas llenas de sangre de su brazo herido, sintió como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Perdón si te lastime –susurro Lucy

-No te preocupes… -respondió Susan

Después de algunos minutos Lucy permitió que Edmund pasara de nuevo a la habitación, Susan solo observaba a su hermanos quienes no hablaban tan solo la veían comer, no quería la lastima de ellos por lo tanto aquella ira que días anteriores la embargaba surgió de nuevo.

-No necesito su lastima –dijo Susan retirando el plato dejando desconcertados a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué… -comenzaba Edmund

-Se porque están aquí… sienten lastima, pena, vergüenza de su hermana a quien por cierto dejaron a manos de Ethan y el rey Rilian –dijo sarcásticamente Susan

-No es lo que piensas –dijo Lucy ofendida

-¿Entonces qué es esto? En Londres me juzgaron y aquí me esconden no los entiendo –dijo fríamente Susan

-Tu no entiendes Susan… ver a tu hermana convertirse en…. –

-Un monstruo –termino Susan.

-No Susan… nosotros somos los monstruos –decía tristemente Edmund

-Creo que este no es el momento para ponerse sentimentales… Susan necesita descansar y nosotros tenemos que estar en el castillo antes que descubran todo –dijo Lucy sacando dos frascos con medicamento –con esto dormirás toda la noche.

-Es lo que necesito drogarme para no sentir nada –respondió Susan al momento que se acomodaba en la cama

Después de esperar que Susan se quedara profundamente dormida, Edmund y Lucy salieron de aquella pequeña cabaña.

-No podemos volver al castillo nada más… después de esto –dijo Edmund

-Lo tenemos que hacer, tenemos que investigar más sobre Ethan y proteger a Susan –dijo Lucy mirando fijamente a su hermano quien solo aprobó todo para marcharse de regreso a la tortura.

* * *

_**(Londres)**_

-Ya tengo el anillo –dijo Peter entregándoselo a Caspian en la mano quien simplemente lo toco

-Nunca olvidaría esta marca –mostrando una X –es extraño no poder ver… nunca me imaginé –dijo melancólico Caspian

-Entonces como vamos a regresar a Narnia –respondió Peter sin hacer caso al comentario

-Paciencia, rey Peter… -suspiro Caspian –todo a su tiempo, además necesito descansar, recuerde que aún estoy en proceso de recuperación gracias a su hermana –llevando una mano cerca del corazón.

-Pero si tienes una idea el tiempo aquí y en Narnia no es el mismo –decía desesperado Peter

-Lo sé –respondió Caspian para cerrar los ojos, giro su anillo y donde tenía la gema lo golpeó fuertemente haciendo estallar.

Peter sentía como lo jalaban hacia un hoyo negro, sintió que en su desesperada lucha por sobrevivir se golpeó con algo quedando inconsciente para ser tragado por aquella magia extraña.

* * *

**Narnia**

Lucy y Edmund regresaron al castillo pensando que los habían descubierto por el movimiento increíble que existía, soldados, damas de compañía, servidumbre, todos corrían desperrados. Fue hasta que se encontraron a Roxanne la prometida del rey quien al verlos los abrazo de forma efusiva.

-¡El rey regreso! ¡Está vivo! –exclamo Roxanne dejando a Edmund y Lucy sorprendidos

-¿Quién está vivo? –pregunto Edmund pensativo

-Pues quien más que el gran rey Caspian X –Edmund y Lucy se quedaron boca abiertos –de hecho el rey Peter está aquí también, esto es magnífico –diciendo Roxanne para después irse ya que escucho su nombre.

Lucy y Edmund no comprendían todo lo que pasaba, fue hasta que corrieron hacia donde estaba su hermano Peter, entrando a la habitación del antiguo rey, al entrar lo primero que vieron es a Caspian vestido con bata blanca, Liliandil y su hijo Rilian a lado de él dando de comer, médicos revisando las heridas que tenía y al fondo cerca del ventanal estaba, vestido con un traje negro de gala.

-¡Peter! –exclamo Lucy al ver a su hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Edmund cuando se acercaba Peter a saludarlos

-Nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas –dijo Lucy quien abrazaba a Peter

-Una por ejemplo es… -decía Edmund señalando a Caspian –no se suponía que estaba muerto.

-Se suponía rey Edmund pero su hermana le fallo unos centímetros la puntería –respondió Caspian con voz clara

-Me da gusto que estés vivo Caspian –dijo secamente Edmund mirando fijamente a Rilian quien le devolvió una mirada fría.

-Eso quiere decir que retiraran los cargos en contra de Susan, su majestad –dijo seriamente Lucy dirigiéndose a Rilian

-Mi padre está vivo y es lo que importa… además su hermana "escapo misteriosamente" no cree que si se entera podría atentar contra la vida de nuevo –respondió fríamente Rilian

-Lucy, Edmund y Peter solo quiero decirles que ustedes se pueden quedar aquí y serán tratados de la misma forma digna de un rey… pero si Susan volviera quiero que pague lo que me hizo, quiero que sufra igual que yo lo hice… ser ciego y no poder valerte por ti mismo no es agradable –dijo de pronto Caspian dejando en silencio a todos los presentes

Los tres hermanos salieron haciendo reverencia pero antes de salir Lucy exclamo -¡Susan aun te ama! –antes de escuchar cualquier reclamo cerró la puerta.

Estando lejos Edmund y Lucy tomaron a Peter por sorpresa para preguntarle sobre algunas cosas que no se responderían solas.

-Así que hiciste que Caspian viviera teniéndolo cautivo mientras Susan se destruía así misma –exclamo con miedo Lucy

-Susan se convirtió en una persona fría y malvada necesitaba una lección después de lo que hizo –respondió Peter fríamente

-Y que se suponía que iba a pasar cuando descubriera que estaba vivo, le dirías lo siento Su pero se me olvido decirte que nunca mataste a Caspian –dijo Edmund.

-¡Todos la juzgaron ahora no me salgan que ustedes fueron tan confidentes que la ayudaron! –exclamo enojado Peter

-¡TODOS LA JUZGAMOS Y LA ENTREGAMOS AL VILLANO DEL HIJO DE CASPIAN QUIEN CASI LA MATA TORTURÁNDOLA! –exclamo furioso Edmund mirando fijamente a Peter quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Peter

-Susan casi muere por culpa de Rilian y su mano derecha Ethan quien aquí se hace pasar por un fiel soldado, te encontraras a una Narnia muy diferente de la que conocimos –dijo Lucy

-¿Y dónde está Susan? Escuche que escapo –pregunto preocupado Peter

-Solo tienes que saber que estaba bien y nada más –respondió fríamente Edmund para después salir furioso hacia su habitación

-Hice lo que pensé que estaba bien –dijo tristemente Peter haciendo lo mismo que su hermano salió dejando sola a Lucy.

Mientras los tres hermanos pensaban como salvar a su hermana, Ethan no podía creer que el rey Caspian X estuviera vivo por lo tanto necesitaba cambiar su plan en donde Narnia seria suya como también encontrar a la reina Susan porque era la única que lo podía descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Era de día, lo sabía por los tenues rayos de sol que entraban en la casa, con pasos torpes llego a la pequeña cocina, buscando alimento encontró un poco de pan y agua, no podía creer aquello por lo tanto un ataque de rabia y desesperación hizo que tomara fuerzas para lanzar todo a su paso, empujo la mesa, las sillas hasta que se terminó aquello deslizándose lentamente por la pared, quedando en posición fetal Susan sentía como las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

Ya no podía con toda aquella carga, la culpa la corroía, su corazón, pero no cada vez que pensaba en él, era como si su mundo se acabara ¿Por qué le prometió algo que jamás cumplió? ¿Por qué se enamoró de él así?

De pronto escucho pasos que llegaban a la casa, no quería moverse, era tan difícil moverse, la puerta se abrió, Susan simplemente siguió en la misma posición cerrando los ojos.

-¡Oh no… Susan! –escucho que exclamo preocupada Lucy quien rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla

-¡Déjame sola, no necesito que me ayuden, que me tengan lástima! –exclamo Susan rechazando la ayuda

Lucy al escuchar aquello sintió que su hermana necesitaba mucho más afecto así que se acostó a lado de Susan y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y al oído le susurro –nunca volveré a dejarte sola, te quiero.

Susan quería salir corriendo pero los brazos de su hermana la tenían apresada, pero aquel abrazo fue haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara hasta que ya no pudo más, lágrimas amargas salían sin querer contenerse.

-Tranquila Su, todo se solucionara, perdóname –decía Lucy quien también lloraba.

Después de un tiempo, Lucy tranquilizo a Susan, primero le hizo de comer una rica sopa de verduras, después la ayudo a bañarse y curar las heridas físicas, rápidamente se hizo tarde para volver de nuevo al castillo.

-Tengo que volver –decía Lucy preparando la mochila de regreso.

-Hoy no te vayas… por favor –dijo de pronto Susan suplicando con la mirada

-Susan no me… -pensando en que podrían ser descubiertas pero la mirada triste de su hermana

-Por favor… solo un momento, no quiero estar sola –suplicaba Susan

-Es tan difícil… si me descubren tu estas muerta y eso no me lo permitiré ni me lo perdonare si te sucede algo –decía triste Lucy

-Solo una noche… Lucy por favor, no te pido más… además no me pasara más de lo que ya ha pasado –dijo Susan

Lucy pensaba en todo lo que podría pasar, pero su hermana la necesitaba en aquel momento, además no le podía decir que Caspian estaba vivo aunque cuando se decidió en ir fue lo primero que pensaba en decir pero Susan estaba muy deprimida por lo tanto una noche y si sucedía otra cosa esperaba tener suerte para volver a escapar.

-Me quedare –Susan sonrió al escuchar aquello –así que deja preparo mi cama porque no quiero lastimarte –decía Lucy mientras con su capa y otras mantas extras las tendía en el piso.

-En el piso no… no me pasa nada además quiero que me abrases por favor –dijo Susan haciendo espacio en la pequeña cama, Lucy hizo caso por lo que abrazando a su hermana se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¿Dónde está la reina Lucy? –preguntaba Roxanne cuando se comenzaba a servir la cena en el gran comedor.

-Está un poco indispuesta –respondió serenamente Edmund tratando de tranquilizarse ya que su hermana no regreso por lo tanto algo había pasado y necesitaba que nadie sospechara.

-Me imagino porque tampoco en el desayuno se presentó –comento el rey Rilian quien tomaba un trago de vino

-Sí, toda esta situación la fatigo un poco y casi no come –respondió Edmund mirando de reojo a Peter quien no entendía que sucedía.

-Esperemos que sea eso –dijo fríamente Rilian –no queremos acusar a sus dos hermanas de traidoras.

-No hay porque preocuparse su majestad –dijo sarcástico Edmund

Terminando la cena, Rilian y Roxanne salieron hacia la habitación de Caspian que no había dejado de tener visitas, mientras Peter necesitaba saber el paradero de su hermana más pequeña, encaro a Edmund cuando pasaba por la habitación de Lucy, haciéndolo que entrara, cerro con seguro para evitar una huida.

-Esta vez sí me dirás la verdad –interrogo Peter a Edmund

-Como tú lo haces –respondió secamente Edmund

-Ya explique mis motivos… ahora me dices donde esta Lucy porque creo que se exactamente dónde está –dijo Peter mirando fijamente a su hermano

-Y que harás se lo informaras a Rilian… ¡corre, grita! O lo que quieras hacer pero yo no te diré nada –dijo Edmund lanzándose a la cama de Lucy

-Susan es culpable y eso lo sabes, la justicia tiene que hacer su parte además…

-Además nada, si tú quieres entregar a tu hermana a los lobos yo ya lo hice y casi la pierdo por lo tanto esta vez hará lo correcto aunque sé que está mal… así que si me disculpas tengo que hacerme pasar por Lucy hasta que regrese –dijo Edmund quitándose las botas y el chaleco para después acomodarse y dormirse.

Peter se quedó sin palabras por lo que salió de la habitación echando chispas, pero dentro de las sombras Rilian escucho la conversación de los reyes por lo tanto necesitaba saber dónde estaba la reina Susan, pero si los interrogaba no sacaría nada, entonces un plan se le vino a la cabeza, los dotes de seductor quedarían al descubierto y la reina Lucy diría todo lo que necesitaba.

-Reina Lucy que tan débil es para denunciar a su hermana –dijo Rilian a su mismo y sonriendo regreso a la habitación de su padre para revisar que no fue un sueño y lo tenía de nuevo con él.

* * *

Cuando hice este cap no se imagina la pelicula que acaba de ver

era la del codigo Da Vinci me inspire y comense a escribir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

**Otro cap aqui se los dejo a ver que les parece... por cierto recibo sugerencias para el sguiente estoy nula de imaginacion help me please!**

* * *

**8. REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO **

Una semana después de tantos acontecimientos el rey Rilian estaba en su oficina, lleno de deberes, aunque su padre regreso él era quien gobernaba, pero aun así extrañaba aquella libertad, nunca imagino que crecería tan pronto, en un mes se casaría con Roxanne, ella era una excelente candidata pero había algo que faltaba, pero un recuerdo paso por su mente haciendo que sonriera.

_Flash back_

_Rilian no podía dormir, su padre estaba bien pero no dejaba de pensar en que los reyes de antaño sabían dónde se encontraba la reina Susan. Se levantó, tomando la bata para salir, llego a un pasillo pequeño el cual era su secreto para llegar a los relajantes jardines de Cair Paravel. Cuando llego se dio cuenta que tenía compañía. _

_-Reina Lucy –dijo Rilian haciendo que Lucy se sobresaltara_

_-Su majestad –respondió Lucy _

_-Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir, es relajante estar escuchando como se rompe el mar –comento Rilian _

_-Si –susurro Lucy evitando la mirada del rey _

_-Puedo –pregunto Rilian señalando un pequeño tronco, Lucy simplemente asintió –pensando en el futuro, su majestad._

_-No –respondió Lucy comenzando a sentirse incomoda por la penetrante mirada del rey_

_-Es muy hermosa su majestad, sin ofender –comento Rilian haciendo que Lucy se ruborizara _

_-Gracias… creo que es suficiente, necesito dormir –dijo de pronto Lucy levantándose _

_-No soy malo, simplemente quiero justicia –susurro Rilian _

_-Yo nunca creí que fuera malo, simplemente existen otras formas de hacer justicia –respondió Lucy para después desaparecer en las sombras._

_Rilian sonrió dejando un sentimiento nuevo pero lo borro rápidamente ya que su plan era otro y no se permitiría que se destruyera antes de empezar._

_Fin flash back_

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerte daño reina Lucy? –dijo a si mismo Rilian cuando pensaba como conquistarla y le dijera el paradero de Susan

Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a su fiel escudero Ethan.

-Su majestad –haciendo reverencia –Carlomen ataco uno de nuestros barcos y aun no encontramos ninguna pista de la reina Susan al parecer desapareció –dijo Ethan

-Es extraño, desaparece la reina y uno de los barcos es atacado… manden un bunker de guerra y búsquenla en Carlomen pero recuerden la quiero viva –ordeno severamente Rilian

-Si su majestad –respondió Ethan

-Es bueno contar contigo si no quien sabe que pasaría –dijo Rilian sonriendo

Ethan tan solo devolvió la sonrisa, pero al salir se sentía más frustrado ya que el rey no se daría por vencido de encontrar a la reina Susan, fue cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lo besaba con pasión.

-Por favor mi amor –decía Ethan nervioso

-Ethan no me importa qué edad aparentas pero ya no puedo más –dijo Roxanne mordiéndose el labio

-Solo un mes más y esto será nuestro, pero necesitamos que la reina Susan aparezca, el rey Caspian arruino todo y no podemos hacer nada –decía furioso Ethan

-Pero mi suegro me quiere, así que podemos hacer algo al respecto y esta vez si desaparecerlo definitivamente –decía con voz maliciosa Roxanne

-Tenemos que ser precisos, la magia no durara mucho y volveremos a la edad que tenemos –dijo Ethan

-Entonces mi amor necesitamos a la reina Susan –dijo Roxanne despidiéndose de Ethan

* * *

-Traje ropa y comida –decía Lucy dejando las cosas en la mesa

-Gracias… ya me puedo mover, es más fácil –respondía Susan

-Ya me tengo que ir… Peter se pondrá como loco si no me…

-¿Peter? ¿Está aquí? –pregunto Susan, Lucy se puso nerviosa ya que se le había olvidado decir que su hermano mayor estaba en Narnia y además Caspian estaba vivo

-Eh… ya me tengo que ir -dijo nerviosa Lucy ante la mirada inquisidora de Susan

-¿Qué me escondes? ¿Por qué no quieres que Peter se entere de mi paradero? –pregunta Susan

-Es complicado… -evitando la mirada de su hermana –Peter es muy amigo de Rilian por lo tanto no es seguro…

-Siento que me escondes algo –decía Susan

-Susan… ya me tengo que ir, te veo mañana –dijo Lucy tomando sus cosas para después salir casi corriendo

Susan sabía que algo pasaba ya que Lucy había evitado hablar de las situaciones del palacio, otra cosa era que ya no soportaba el encierro por lo tanto, esperando que su hermana se alejara, tomo un bastón, se vistió una capa para tapar su cabeza escondiéndose. Aun le costaba un poco caminar pero logro abrir la puerta de rocas.

Se encontró en el bosque, aunque le daba miedo necesitaba ver a otra persona que no fuera su hermana, camino en línea recta, el cansancio se hizo presente pero no se daría por vencida fue entonces cuando su brazo comenzó a pesar. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el pueblo cerca de Cair Paravel, se encontró con la pobreza y los impuestos, ¿Qué hacia Rilian?

Llego hasta Cair Paravel pero se dio cuenta que era imposible pasar ya que la descubrirían y todo se vendría abajo, pero al parecer la suerte estaba a su favor porque justo en ese momento una revuelta de rebeldes hizo que los guardias trataran de repeler dejando la puerta abierta, Susan no pensó mucho simplemente paso, los jardines eran tal como los recordaba, pasto verde recién cortado, flores exóticas, árboles frondosos y pequeñas bancas de piedra, rápido encontró la entrada por las caballerizas.

Estando dentro del castillo, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa por lo tanto encontró un traje que era de un soldado, pantalón, botas, fue extraño además de difícil por el problema del brazo, escondiendo su ropa salió para ir en busca de sus hermanos, necesitaba hablar con Peter, saliendo con la cabeza abajo llego hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta escucho voces, donde se escondería. Dio la espalda esperando que solo pasaran y la tomaran desapercibida.

-Por fin alguien de guardia –dijo una voz femenina, Susan ignoro el comentario mirando de reojo a una joven mujer, alta, delgada, ojos azules, cabello rubio que destellaba con el sol –me está escuchando –interrogo firmemente

-Si –susurro Susan haciendo la voz más grabe, ya que gracias al yelmo ocultaba su cara.

-Entonces por favor vaya a mi habitación, lo necesitan y es urgente –dijo con autoridad aquella dama.

Susan simplemente obedeció haciendo reverencia, cuando volvió la mirada sonrió sarcásticamente ya que quien dio la orden era la esposa de Caspian, Liliandil, solo la había visto el día de la sentencia pero nunca olvidaría quien era la dueña del corazón del rey que alguna vez amo.

Camino hacia la habitación, abrió las puertas de roble, la gran cama de madera tenia cuatro postes pero en ese momento las cortinas estaban abajo pero alguien se reflejaba sentado.

-Gracias por venir –dijo una voz gruesa que Susan reconoció al instante –hay alguien lo sé, no por estar ciego estoy hablando solo.

Susan no respondió, estaba en shock trataba de pensar que era un sueño pero nunca despertó, camino lentamente y jalando la cuerda hizo ver el personaje, su corazón parecía que estallaría, él estaba frente a ella ¿Cómo era posible?

Ella lo había matado, había disparado estaba segura, ¿era acaso un fantasma? No podía creerlo, se quitó el yelmo no le importaba quien la descubriese por aquel hombre frente a ella, su vida se convirtió en un infierno. De pronto alguien entro a la habitación.

Susan volteo para ver quién era y se llevó otra sorpresa, Liliandil se quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos destellaban sorpresa, pero cambiaron rápidamente a ira, desesperación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió saber Liliandil con tono molesto

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? A quien le hablas –pregunto Caspian ante el tono de voz de su esposa

-Tranquilo mi vida, no pasa nada –dijo Liliandil acercando a su esposo de forma protectora –un guardia que cometió un error –mirando fijamente a Susan.

Susan seguía parada mirando fijamente como Liliandil besaba a Caspian con pasión, lágrimas rodaron, no quería hablar aunque no sabía porque aquella mujer no había llamado a los guardias.

-Me disculpas, mi amor tengo que hacer algo importante –dijo Liliandil dando otro beso a su esposo, tomo una daga y mostrándosela a Susan señalo que salieran de aquel lugar.

Susan haciendo caso, salió de la habitación asegurándose de que nadie más la viera Liliandil jalo a la reina hacia una habitación vacía.

-No sabes todo lo que quisiera hacerte en este momento –decía Liliandil

-Y qué esperas –respondió fríamente Susan

-No entiendo… que hizo cambiar a la benévola reina Susan –comento Liliandil sin dejar de apuntar con la daga a Susan

Susan sonrió sarcásticamente y mirando fijamente dijo –quiere su majestad que responda después de ver al hombre de quien se enamoró feliz con otra y saber que lo perdió porque nunca entendió al amor –Liliandil jamás esperaba aquella respuesta, cuando vio sus ojos, observo aquella tristeza pero solo fue momentáneo porque pensó en todo lo que había sufrido al perder a Caspian.

-Si piensa que me engañara con esa mirada tierna y dulce –respondió Liliandil

-No intento engañar –respondió secamente Susan

Ella se dio cuenta como temblaba la mano de la esposa de Caspian al sostener la daga, tenía que huir por lo tanto, se hizo de valor y lanzándose hacia Liliandil la derribo, su brazo quedo golpeo provocando un dolor agudo, de repente comenzaron a luchar.

Liliandil tratando de defenderse hizo un corte a Susan en el hombro, golpes, rasguños, gritos. De repente se abrió la puerta dejando paso a Peter y Edmund.

-¡Susan! –exclamaron ambos sorprendidos

Edmund al ver lo que sucedía quito a Liliandil quien tenía las manos en la garganta de su hermana por lo tanto la separo.

-¡SU MAJESTAD SUÉLTEME! –gritaba Liliandil desesperada

-¡SUSAN CORRE! –grito Edmund dando un golpe a Liliandil para desmayarla pero antes de salir Peter la detuvo.

-¡QUÍTATE PETER SI NO YO NO RESPONDO! –exclamo Edmund desesperado

-Susan está aquí y tiene que pagar por lo que hizo –dijo serio Peter

-Entonces no me queda más… -Edmund propino un golpe seco a Peter dejándolo de rodillas, indico a Susan el camino de salida

Ya se habían enterado de la presencia de la reina Susan por lo que Edmund no sabía cómo sacar a su hermana, pero también ya no podía volver porque en ese momento era cómplice, caminaban cautelosos por los pasillos fue hasta que se toparon a Lucy.

-¡Susan pero que estabas pensando en venir aquí! –exclamo enojada Lucy

-Lo… siento –decía Susan recargándose en la pared cuando sentía el dolor del brazo

-Ahora tengo que escapar junto con Susan aunque yo daría mi vida por ella –dijo Edmund al ver a su hermana que estaba débil la cargo.

-Los sacare de aquí el caballo lo dejaran en el bosque y caminaran hasta el refugio –decía Lucy

Lucy dirigió a sus hermanos fuera del castillo y de nuevo la suerte estuvo a su favor, Edmund galopo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo que los guardias los alcanzaban, llegaron a la mitad del bosque, haciendo que el caballo corriera solo distrajo a sus perseguidores, después de unos minutos pudieron llegar a la cabaña.

Susan sentía como la sangre mojaba sus ropas, Edmund se dio cuenta rápidamente trato de ayudarla pero su hermana lo rechazo.

-Susan tengo que parar la sangre –decía desesperado Edmund

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que Caspian está vivo? –pregunto molesta Susan

-Yo…

-¿Por qué me engañaron así? –Edmund la miraba fijamente -¡SABES CUÁNTO SUFRÍ PENSANDO QUE ERA UNA MALDITA ASESINA! –exclamaba molesta Susan quien tenía ya lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco sabía, Peter hizo todo esto… -comenzaba Edmund

-¿Peter? ¿Por qué mi hermano quiere hacerme daño? –preguntaba indignada Susan

-Según él no… quería ayudarte… pero por favor déjame parar la sangre –decía Edmund preocupado, Susan lo miro un segundo para después dejar que su hermano hiciera su trabajo.

Llego la noche Edmund sabía que Susan estaba molesta se fue a la cama temprano, mientras él se quedó despierto vigilando por si descubrían aquel lugar pero le preocupaba el comportamiento de su hermana ya que el saber que Caspian estaba vivo hizo algo que jamás se esperaba. Saber que ella aun lo seguía amando.

* * *

-Reina Lucy por tercera vez me puede decir ¿Dónde están sus hermanos? –preguntaba Rilian a Lucy quien estaba en el despacho del rey.

-No sé –respondió Lucy mirándolo fijamente

-No sabe o no quiere decir –decía Rilian pasando su mano por su cabello en forma de desesperación –por favor retírense –ordeno a los guardias que estaban tras Lucy.

Cerrando la puerta Lucy se sentía nerviosa porque el rey Rilian caminaba detrás de ella, de repente él se encontraba frente a frente.

-Es muy hermosa su majestad –dijo Rilian pasando su dedo índice por los labios de Lucy –no sabe cuánto me encantaría besar estos labios.

-Pero su majestad que diría Roxanne –respondió fría Lucy

-Nadie se enterara –acercándose más, haciendo que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa y mordiera su labio –no tenga miedo, puedo escuchar su corazón

-Q.. Que está intentando –decía Lucy aclarándose la voz

-Este interrogatorio era un pretexto para tenerla así de cerca… -susurrándole en la oreja provocando en Lucy se erizara la piel –yo sé que sabe dónde están sus hermanos pero no me dirá nada... aun

Sin que Lucy esperara sintió como los labios del rey presionaron los suyos, al principio ella no sabía que hacer de pronto sintió como Rilian abría su boca y se adentraba a saborear cada rincón, fue hasta que el aire hizo falta.

-Sabe tan dulce su majestad –dijo Rilian sonriendo para lo cual Lucy sintió ira y le propino una cachetada

-¡ULTIMA VEZ QUE HACE ESTO SU GRAN MAJESTAD! –exclamo ofendida Lucy por lo que se levantó y antes de salir vio como Rilian sonreía ante aquello.

Rilian sonrió y se tocó la mejilla, su plan era enamorar a la reina porque sabía que el rey Peter no tenía idea de todo esto así que encontraría a la reina Susan y haría pagar cada uno de lo que hizo a sus padres.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación un rey ciego pensaba en lo sucedido y se disponía a encontrar a Susan y hablar directamente con ella, algo sucedió, necesitaba saber porque lo trato de matar, sus razones, aun cuando sentía aquella ira no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de amarla como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente...

saludos a todos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, EL DUEÑO, AUTOR Y SEÑOR DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ES C.S. LEWIS por lo tanto yo solo escribo por diversión más no con el ánimo de ofender…**

**No se que me paso porque ando medio romantica asi que este capitulo esta algo cursi saludos...**

* * *

**9. SIN IDEA DEL AMOR**

Susan sintió que los rayos de sol pegaban en su cara, se incorporó lentamente ya que su cuerpo aun sentía las heridas provocadas por Liliandil además de su brazo cobro la factura de su pelea. Sentía tanta rabia con sus hermanos por haber escondido algo tan importante más con Peter, era como si quisiera hacerle daño. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Edmund.

-Buenos días Susan –saludaba sonriente Edmund –mira Lucy mando provisiones y una nota en donde dice que por un tiempo no vendrá ya que está vigilada las 24 horas del día.

-Está bien, creo que es lo mejor –respondió secamente Susan

-Susan sé que te sientes mal por lo que paso con Caspian pero es verdad yo me entere hace poco –decía preocupado Edmund

-Te creo Ed, vamos a desayunar –dijo Susan sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

El desayuno paso sin incidentes, todo en silencio hasta que Susan después de dar vueltas a todo se detuvo y decidió que era lo mejor.

-Quiero volver a Cair Paravel –susurro Susan rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto incrédulo Edmund

-Necesito hablar con Caspian –respondió Susan

-¡ESTÁS LOCA CASI TE MATAN Y QUIERES VOLVER NO HASTA QUE ENCONTREMOS LA MANERA DE IRNOS DE NARNIA! –exclamo Edmund

-Edmund no lo ves, necesito cerrar círculos por favor –decía suplicando Susan

-No Susan, no quiero ser el cómplice de tu muerte –decía tajante Edmund

-No necesito que tu vayas, no necesito niñero –decía ofendida Susan quien ya comenzaba a molestarse.

-Por favor no quiero discutir algo que sabes es imposible –dijo cortantemente Edmund, Susan se levantó, dejando a su hermano solo comiendo.

Edmund sabía que era algo ilógico volver y más en esa situación, su hermana estaba mal física y emocional por lo tanto eran delirios, aunque también era necesario que ella hablara seriamente con Caspian pero en esos momentos no.

* * *

El viento fresco se sentía, Caspian era lo único que podía hacer sus ojos ya no respondían más, su cuerpo era débil aun no recobraba todas las fuerzas pero no dejaba de pensar que Susan estuvo frente a él y no hizo absolutamente nada, necesitaba hablar con ella pero era imposible decirle a su hijo que lo llevara porque ni siquiera sabían hacia donde escapo. Tomo su bastón y caminando lentamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de la reina Lucy.

-¡Caspian! –escucho a Lucy al abrirse la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntaba Caspian

-Claro –respondió extrañada Lucy. Caspian se hizo paso ayudado de su bastón hasta que encontró una silla.

-A qué se debe tu visita –escucho a Lucy con un tono frio.

-Me imagino que es extraño ver al hombre que estuvo muerto por un tiempo… pero necesito hablarte de algo importante –dijo Caspian en tono serio

-Te escucho –dijo Lucy no muy convencida de lo que pasaría

-Yo sé que mi hijo te interrogo… pero también sé que no hubo respuesta de tu parte… Peter me imagino no sabe absolutamente nada –Lucy lo miraba fijamente sin entender cuál era el punto a tratar –bueno Lucy es difícil para mí decirte esto pero… necesito hablar con tu hermana –dijo Caspian

-Caspian sabes que eso no se puede y yo no puedo arriesgar a mi hermana…

-Sé que no tienes confianza en mí pero Lucy necesito hablar con ella, me puedes llevar yo estoy ciego no diré nada… parezco niño pero necesito saber porque y ya, si ella quiere seguir huyendo lo comprendo –decía Caspian en tono de suplica

-Y piensas que Susan te recibirá con los brazos abiertos después de como la heriste, crees que te llevare cuando vi como mi hermana cambio además tu hijo me vigila y no puedo lo siento –dijo Lucy fríamente

-Qué quieres que haga para que me lleves –dijo Caspian ya desesperante

-No te estoy pidiendo nada simplemente no quiero –respondió tajante Lucy

-Por favor Lucy, si Susan no me quiere ver ya no lo intento pero necesito que ella me lo diga, quiero entender porque cuando estuvo frente a mí no hizo nada pero antes trato de matarme –dijo tristemente Caspian

Lucy observo a Caspian estaba diciendo la verdad, entendía que Susan y él necesitaran hablar pero además no podía salir del castillo, entonces suspiro y respondió –Lo hare, te llevare pero tú tienes que hacer que tu hijo no me siga y tu esposa no sospeche.

-No te preocupes yo lo hare –levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta esta vez Lucy lo ayudo –gracias Lucy sabía que podía confiar en ti –dijo Caspian para salir y emprender su plan.

Dos días después Caspian tenía un plan, aun ciego conocía cada rincón del castillo y sabía perfectamente una puerta secreta pero necesitaba que creyeran otra cosa así que la hora del desayuno era la indicada para escapar.

-Reina Lucy hoy le entregare su poción y su daga como me lo pidió –comento Caspian dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que solo él sabía el paradero de las cosas de los reyes de antaño.

-Gracias su majestad –respondió Lucy serenamente mientras que Peter la miraba extrañamente al igual que Rilian

-Padre pero se supone que esas cosas son del rey –comento sarcástico Rilian

-No hijo, esas cosas son mías ya que los reyes me pidieron que las cuidara –respondió cortante Caspian dejando a Rilian extrañado –si me disculpan tengo que retirarme ya que tardó en llegar, reina Lucy me haría el favor.

-Claro –respondió Lucy levantándose para ayudar a Caspian adelantándose a Liliandil

-No preocupes mi amor, estoy seguro con la reina –dijo Caspian despidiéndose de su esposa con un beso.

Caspian y Lucy salieron del comedor dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras antiguas, el antiguo rey guiaba a la reina, llegaron a un pasillo que daba a la biblioteca, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que entre los estantes había un libro con un numero en el cual se refería a la edad de oro, al tomarlo se abría un pasadizo secreto.

Lucy temiendo ser descubierta se fue a tientas, no prendió antorcha hasta haber cerrado aquel secreto, el pasillo era angosto por lo tanto ella dirigía, telarañas, ratas que asustaban era algo largo hasta que vio luz una pequeña abertura.

-Tienes que empujar –dijo Caspian al tocar con su bastón la reja

Lucy hizo caso y con todas sus fuerzas quito la reja dándose cuenta que estaban cerca del bosque por el pasto y la tierra.

-Ya está deja ayudarte –dijo Lucy cerrando de nuevo la reja así también como ocultándola.

-Guíame recuerda que estoy ciego –dijo sarcástico Caspian

Lucy tomo del brazo a Caspian y guiándolo lentamente así también despertando a todos sus sentidos para evitar ser vistos, caminaron por más de media hora, hasta que llegaron a la pared falsa de piedras, moviéndola rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? –pronuncio molesto Edmund al ver a su hermana con el rey

-Tranquilo Edmund… sé que es extraño pero necesita ver a Susan –respondió nerviosa Lucy

-¿Quién me necesita ver? –dijo Susan quien salía quedándose sorprendida por el visitante

-Yo… Caspian X, me recuerda su majestad –dijo un tanto nervioso Caspian por los movimientos de sus dedos como sujetaban el bastón.

-Como no recordarlo y de que quiere que hablemos –respondió fríamente Susan

-Creo que usted sabe la respuesta –respondió Caspian

-Lucy estás loca, si descubren este lugar nos mataran a todos –dijo Edmund preocupado

-No te preocupes tome precauciones además Caspian hizo todo para salir del castillo –respondió Lucy a su hermano

-Entonces no hagamos esperar al rey, pasemos a su humilde morada –dijo sarcásticamente Edmund

-Creo que necesito estar sola con Caspian, si me permiten –dijo Susan ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano –estaré bien no se preocupen.

Caspian lentamente llego hasta a la mesa, tomo asiento al igual que Susan frente a él. Fueron minutos u horas en silencio, no querían comenzar pero se necesitaba hablar.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Caspian rompiendo el silencio

-Me engañaste… -respondió Susan dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana tratando de reprimir algunas lágrimas.

-Sabes que tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber… pero… nunca deje de pensar en ti –dijo Caspian dejando a Susan sin palabras

-Nunca quise matarte… Ethan me puso una trampa, yo estaba enojada no quería verte… se aprovechó de mi pero cuando pensé que estabas… -le dolía decirlo –muerto, no sabes cuánto sufrí… no importaba lo que pasara yo era una asesina, había asesinado a mi primer amor –decía Susan quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando venía hacia acá, pensé en todo lo que vivimos y que no era justo que nos hubieran separado pero también pensé en el odio que tuve cuando sabía que eras tú quien casi me mato, no sé si pueda perdonarte, creo que esto fue un error –dijo Caspian levantándose bruscamente.

Susan lo miro con rabia y exclamo -¡ENTONCES LÁRGATE Y OLVÍDAME COMO YO LO HE HECHO! –Caspian escucho y sintiendo ira fue como si un impulso llegara a él, tomo el brazo sano de la reina y la jalo hacia él, sosteniéndola fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Si tanto me has olvidado porque lloras –susurro Caspian al oído.

-¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando! –exclamaba furiosa Susan golpeándolo pero sin resultados.

-Aun te amo –pronuncio Caspian acto seguido tomo entre sus manos la cara de Susan y la beso, presionaba sus labios con los de ella, era un beso lleno de sentimientos rabia, odio, tristeza, resentimiento pero también necesitado de amor.

Susan se quedó petrificada ante aquel acto pero poco a poco fue alimentando ese deseo, lentamente paso su mano para acariciar aquel cabello suave y sedoso, el aire llego a ser esencial y en un abrazo ella sentía como pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Regresa a mí –susurro Caspian

-Y tú a mí –respondió Susan

-Te amo –dijo Caspian

-Perdóname –decía Susan

-Los dos necesitamos perdonarnos, te confieso que siempre estabas en mi pensamiento, aun cuando sabía que nunca regresarías –decía Caspian dando un pequeño beso mientras seguían abrazados.

Edmund y Lucy observaban desde la ventana sonrieron pero a la vez se preocuparon por todo lo que pasaría si se descubría.

-Creo que es tiempo de despedirse –dijo Lucy sonrojándose al ver como se besaban su hermana y el antiguo rey.

-No podre venir por un tiempo pero te mandare cartas, cambiare la postura de mi hijo para que regresen –decía Caspian despidiéndose

-Nos vemos –susurro triste Susan

Caspian sonrió y tomando el brazo de Lucy partieron de nuevo al castillo, de nuevo dos corazones se unieron después de tanto tiempo, pero aun así los obstáculos estarían a la orden del día porque Liliandil la esposa del rey sospechaba algo ya que su esposo se le notaba el cambio en su rostro al igual que Rilian necesitaba venganza. Roxanne y Ethan era otra amenaza para el amor porque vigilaban en todo momento.

* * *

Nos vemos al siguiente espero este estado romantico se me pase rapido si no

otros capitulos seran así...


	10. Chapter 10

**AMIGOS Y SEGUIDORES DE FAN FICTION!**

PRIMERAMENTE ESPERO SE ENCUENTRES MUY BIEN Y EXCELENTE

SE EXTRAÑARAN AL VER DE NUEVO UN ANUNCIO DE ESTA MAGNITUD PERO AL PARECER LA INSPIRACIÓN NO QUIERE REGRESAR ME HE PASADO PENSANDO Y HACIENDO COSAS PARA QUE VUELVA, LO SIENTO PERO NO, YA NO DIGO FECHAS NI CUANDO TERMINARE LAS HISTORIAS, MI VIDA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN CAOS EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME CAE EL VEINTE DE UNA NOTICIA BUENA Y MALA PARA MI.

TAMPOCO PIENSEN QUE ME DESAPARESERE PERO NECESITO VOLVER A MI VIDA UN POCO, ME DA MUCHA PENA CON USTEDES YA QUE ESPERABAN QUE ACTUALIZARA PERO NO ME SIENTO NI CON ÁNIMOS DE HACER Y ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ FUERON MESES DE VER QUE NO ESTOY BIEN EMOCIONALMENTE DE REPENTE SENTÍ QUE MI VIDA COMENZÓ A CAMBIAR Y NO HA SIDO FÁCIL TODO.

ME CONVERTÍ EN UNA PERSONA ARROGANTE Y FRÍA PERO ESTOY EN TRANSICIÓN DE CAMBIO Y DE UN RETO CONSTANTE VOY A VOLVER NO SE CUANDO Y A QUE HORA PERO NECESITO SABER SI ESTA NOTICIA CAMBIARA CUANTO MI VIDA, REPLANTEAR MUCHAS COSAS TENGO QUE HACER.

TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN Y NO SE COMO REACCIONE ANTE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y PUES MAS QUE NADA ESPERO Y ENTIENDAN QUE NO ES POR CAUSAS QUE DESAPARECIERON, LA ESCRITURA ES MI VIDA SOLO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIERO REPLANTEAR MUCHAS COSAS.

SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.

PD. LADY SHARK MI VIDA ES UN CAOS Y NO SE QUE SUCEDA CONMIGO GRACIAS POR ESTAR HAY


End file.
